Une Phrase
by lilirelmo
Summary: Une phrase qui change, change toute l'histoire. Ou quand Severus Snape kidnappe Harry Potter bébé et l'élève. Je suis la timeline et les intrigues originales. J'ai de bonnes idées pour la suite. Première fanfic'. Severus'ement votre, Lilirelmo. Le Rating peut changer ;)
1. Chapitre 1: Le survivant

**Salut, juste pour vous prévenir là je n'ai fais que réécrire le premier chapitre de l'histoire originale donc si vous ne voulez pas le relire, la seule phrase qui change est en gras, il vous suffit de descendre puis de passer au chapitre suivant, bonne lecture! ;)**

 **.**

Chapitre 1 : Le survivant

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ces sornettes.

Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utiles pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.

Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance: il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là.

Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.

A huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une petite crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.

— Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa Mr Dursley en quittant la maison.

Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite: un chat qui lisait une carte routière. Pendant un instant, Mr Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindre trace de carte routière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. Mr Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, Mr Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait « Privet Drive » — mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il regardait la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. Mr Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.

Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarquer la présence de plusieurs passants vêtus d'une étrange façon: ils portaient des capes. Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante — les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements ! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. Il pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité. Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeunes du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape vert émeraude ! Quelle impudence ! Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue — ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. La file des voitures se remit en mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.

Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin-là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit. Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi- douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coups de fil importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.

Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.

— Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

— Oui, leur fils, Harry...

Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine. Il tourna la tête vers les gens qui chuchotaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

Il traversa la maison toute hâte, se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau, ordonna d'un ton sec à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait... non, décidément, il était idiot. Potter n'était pas un nom si rare. On pouvait être sûr qu'un grand nombre de Potter avaient un fils prénommé Harry Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas certain que son neveu se prénomme véritablement Harry. Il n'avait même jamais vu cet enfant. Après tout, il s'appelait peut-être Harvey. Ou Harold. Il était inutile d'inquiéter Mrs Dursley pour si peu. Toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état ! Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si lui -même avait eu une sœur comme celle-là... mais enfin quand même, tous ces gens vêtus de capes...

Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.

— Navré, grommela-t-il au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mr Dursley se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette. Le fait d'avoir été ainsi bousculé ne semblait pas avoir affecté son humeur. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il répondait d'une petite voix perçante qui lui attira le regard des passants:

— Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez -vous, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a enfin disparu. Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour !

Le vieil homme prit alors Mr Dursley par la taille et le serra contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Mr Dursley resta cloué sur place. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'avait appelé « Moldu », ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il en était tout retourné et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture. Il prit alors le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit — et qui n'améliora pas son humeur — ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même. A présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour des yeux.

— Allez, ouste ! s'exclama Mr Dursley.

Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. Mr Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il entra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.

Mrs Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes que la voisine d'à côté avait avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau moi: « Veux pas ! ». Mr Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé.

— D'après des témoignages venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leurs proies. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors, Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine ?

— Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévues pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes ! Peut-être s'agissait-il de feux de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.

Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil, des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays ? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour ? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes ? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter...

Mrs Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fallait lui en parler. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Euh... Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ?

Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.

— Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d' étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.

— Et alors ? lança Mrs Dursley.

— Rien, je me disais que... peut-être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec... sa bande...

Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de « Potter ». Il préféra s'en abstenir. D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit:

— Leur fils... Il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ? -J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Howard, c'est ça ?

— Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.

— Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il ne dit pas un moi de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bains, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait dans la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter ? Si c'était le cas... S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que Pétunia et lui pensaient des gens de leur espèce... Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à ces histoires. Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.

Et il avait grand tort de penser ainsi.

Tandis que Mr Dursley se laissait emporter dans un sommeil quelque peu agité, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au- dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.

Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna :

— J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement. L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet : le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin: c'étaient les yeux du chat, toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley et ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:

— C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

— Comment avez -vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.

— Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

— Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.

Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.

— Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.

Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.

— Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

— On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur Nous n'avons pas eu grand- chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.

— Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus !

Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.

— Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

— Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez -vous d'un esquimau au citron ?

— Un quoi ?

— Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.

— Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...

— Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort.

Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.

— Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

— Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.

— Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.

— C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.

— Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.

Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.

— Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ?

Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirme qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.

— Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

— Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

— Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire — et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

— C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait., tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?

— On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:

— Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

— Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

— Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désonnais.

— Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fds... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !

— C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

— Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre — une véritable légende vivante — je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !

— C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ?

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:

— Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment l'enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ?

Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.

— C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.

— Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche importante à Hagrid ?

— Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.

— Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.

La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

— Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez -vous déniché cette moto ?

— L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.

— Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

— Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.

— C'est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.

— Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

— Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?

— Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez- le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid.

Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.

— Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !

— Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...

— Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison.

Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.

— Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.

— Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

— A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Eteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

— Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-il. Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait et que pendant des semaines il serait piqué et pincé par son cousin Dudley... **Sans savoir non plus que Severus Snape viendrait le récupérer en secret de longues semaines après après avoir entendu Minerva McGonagall parler de l'infâme traitement que recevait le fils de Lily Evans lors d'une réunion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix...** Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leurs verres en murmurant : « À la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »

.

 **Salut, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fréquence de publication sachant que je n'ai encore rien écrit! Merci de lire et à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Une vitre disparaît

**Salut! Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il est arrivé assez rapidement parce que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai rien à faire mais je vous promets rien pour la suite! Vu que l'histoire change, Harry va forcément changer un peu psychologiquement et je sais pas encore dans quelle maison il sera... hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews! Enjoy! Lilirelmo.  
**

 **.**

Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que Severus Snape avait recueilli Harry chez lui, lui épargnant ainsi une enfance douloureuse et difficile auprès des Dursley. Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur le manoir Snape, moins imposant que celui des Malefoy mais étonnamment propre et bien rangé. La lumière du matin s'infiltra dans un living-room étrangement chaleureux et lumineux où du bois terminait de se consumer dans la cheminée, laissant deviner une veillée au coin du feu la soirée précédente. Seules ces quelques braises montraient que le manoir était habité. Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait difficilement l'ensemble de la pièce à cause des volets fermés, du feu éteint et de l'humeur massacrante du propriétaire. Mais Harry Potter avait amené une certaine joie de vivre dans la demeure qui malgré le caractère ténébreux du maître de maison imposait une énergie positive et entraînante, au grand damne du professeur de potion qui aurait tout donné pour un peu de calme. Rien dans la pièce ne laissait deviner que l'homme vivait avec Le Survivant, pas de photos, pas de gribouillages ni même de dessins comme cadeau.

Et pourtant, Harry Potter était là, encore endormi dans sa chambre pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Car celui qu'il appelait Tonton Severus du haut de ses presque onze ans était bien réveillé et ce fut sa voix traînante qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin.

\- Allez, réveille-toi !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son tuteur se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Allez.

Harry émit un grognement et hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi à l'homme qu'il pouvait s'en aller, ce qu'il fit après avoir dit :

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt dans une demi-heure j'envoie un elfe de maison te chercher, tout doit être parfait pour l'anniversaire de Draco.

L'anniversaire de Draco ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Harry se glissa lentement hors de son lit douillet et chercha ses chaussons. Il les trouva sous le lit, et après les avoir chaussés se dirigea vers l'armoire renfermant ses vêtements. Un elfe apparut dans un « crac » auprès de Harry et après s'être profondément incliné devant lui, articula de sa voix fluette :

\- Le maître m'envoie vous dire qu'il faut que vous vous habillez de manière moldue aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête avant de bailler :

\- Bien, merci Desby.

Le dénommé Desby s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé. Le Survivant retourna donc à sa tâche première, à savoir trouver des vêtements dans son armoire, il opta finalement pour un jean gris, un paire de chaussettes bleus et un simple tee-shirt à manche courtes bleu délavé également. Il caressa du regard la fine soie de ses robes de sorcier à regret et partit vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut pris une douche et se fut habillé il tenta vainement de peigner ce qui lui servait de cheveux mais n'y parvint malheureusement pas. Après tout, peu lui importait, les Malefoy feraient la grimace face aux cheveux du sauveur mais peu importait, il savait que ça amuserait son tuteur qui se délecterait de leurs réactions (on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas après tout). Harry s'observa dans le miroir de sa chambre, il avait une corpulence légèrement plus frêle que la moyenne et flottait légèrement dans son tee-shirt, pourtant de son âge et censé être à sa taille, peut-être était-ce génétique, après tout, il ne connaissait ses parents que des photos que lui montrait son soit disant oncle. Harry avait un visage mince, des genoux noueux, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert brillant. Il portait des lentilles, Severus Snape avait décidé de lui en acheter après qu'il ait cassé sa troisième paire de lunettes. La seule chose que Harry aimait bien dans son apparence (hormis ses yeux qu'il savait être un héritage de sa mère), c'était la fine cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front qui avait la forme d'un éclair. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu cette cicatrice et la première question qu'il se rappelait avoir posé à son oncle c'était : comment lui était-elle venue ? Après avoir évité le sujet de longues années, Severus lui avait raconté son histoire le jour de ses sept ans. Pour lui, elle était la preuve que ses parents l'avaient aimé jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent et qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours, pour les autres, elle était le symbole de Celui-qui-a-vaincu, un symbole de force et d'espoir. Pourtant, Harry voulait être en capacité de montrer ses faiblesses s'il en avait envie.

Après ce bref examen de son corps il se dirigea vers le salon d'où émanait une bonne odeur de bacon et d'oeuf. Il observa alors son tuteur qui mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc à manche courte ayant pour inscription « Your bad day is my good day », purement Serpentard et un jean noir avec une ceinture de cuir. Harry savait que Severus cacherait sa baguette dans une de ses poches. Les manche courtes du sorcier révélaient une musculature insoupçonnable sous les robes noires habituelles qu'il portait mais surtout montraient la Marque des Ténèbres à qui voulait la voir. Harry observa la marque longuement, malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver repoussante, ce qu'elle symbolisait le dégoûtait certes sur les autres ex-Mangemorts qu'il croisait mais il ne pouvait que la trouver belle sur la peau pâle du professeur de potion, pour lui elle représentait la loyauté et le cœur détruit de Severus Rogue. Voyant le regard de son neveu, la main de l'homme se crispa sur son avant-bras tandis qu'il le fusillait du regard :

\- Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement :

\- Et me priver des regards dégoûtés du fils Malefoy ? De plus, je sais parfaitement que ce spectacle t'amuse mon cher oncle.

L'homme sourit à son tour, un sourire fin, espiègle et goguenard :

\- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille. Mange rapidement ou on va être en retard. Regarde ce que j'ai pris pour Draco, prends un paquet au hasard et mets ton nom dessus, on dira que c'est le tien.

Harry hocha la tête en observant le monticule de cadeaux, les comptant rapidement :

\- Trente-six, ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière.

\- Il y en a un à l'étage encore, de la part de sa tante Bellatrix.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils :

\- Elle s'est échappée de prison ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua le professeur de potion, elle m'a dit il y a longtemps de le lui offrir pour les onze ans de son neveu.

\- Bref, ça fait trente-sept, il va piquer une crise le parfait héritier Malefoy.

Severus haussa les épaules :

\- Ses parents ont déjà dû lui en acheter le double, il ne verra pas la différence. Et puis tant pis, je lui offrirais un quelconque objet de la maison s'il le faut.

Son neveu grimaça, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'anniversaire des huit ans de Draco, suite à une crise de sa part Severus avait offert un livre de Harry pour compenser le nombre de cadeau. Prétendant qu'il ne devait pas être égoïste sinon il serait puni. Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de la part de qui que ce soit, et il ne s'en plaignait pas mais les rares objets qu'il possédait étaient payés de sa poche et même s'il ne manquait pas d'argent il n'aimait pas la façon dont son oncle s'accaparait ses affaires.

La relation de Harry et Draco n'avait rien d'amicale, ils ne s'étaient presque jamais touchés ou parlé se contentant d'un silence méprisant et de regards froids la plupart du temps, ils étaient tous deux jaloux de la relation de l'autre avec Severus Snape. Harry secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et demanda :

\- Qui nous accompagne cette année ?

\- Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, répondit distraitement son parrain.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins eux, contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle ne lui tapaient pas dessus. Il se dépêcha de monter, de s'approprier un paquet en écrivant son nom dessus et monta dans sa chambre en vitesse. Ou plutôt vers sa salle de bain.

Il tenta une dernière fois de peigner ses cheveux, ne leur donnant que plus de volume avant de se fusiller du regard, mais il pensa à la tête horrifiée de Malefoy la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et s'autorisa un sourire narquois. Après avoir récupéré sa montre, un cadrant en or avec un lacet de cuir en très bon état, il redescendit finalement pour trouver son parrain près à partir.

\- On y va ? Fit-il d'un air enjoué.

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil et soupira :

\- Non non j'aime juste m'habiller en vulgaire Sang-de... hum... Moldu...

\- Ha tant mieux, moi aussi, on va au zoo que tous les deux du coup, rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Après un silence où Severus se demanda si le garçon qu'il avait élevé n'était pas légèrement stupide sur les bords il changea de sujet et dit :

\- Bref, allons-y et ne fais rien de bizarre pour les Moldus.

\- Je ne ferais rien, assura Harry, c'est promis.

Mais Severus n'y croyait pas, tout le monde savait que Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se comporter normalement (même pour un sorcier).

Le problème, c'était qu'il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour de Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et tout le monde refusait de croire qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Un jour, Severus, fatigué de voir Harry sortir de chez le coiffeur avec la même tête que s'il n'y était pas allé du tout, avait pris une paire de ciseaux et lui avait coupé lui-même. Mais le Made In Snape n'était vraiment pas concluant comme effet puisqu' Harry avait pensé devenir chauve et ne plus jamais oser sortir de sa chambre pour les cinq millénaires suivants. Au matin, cependant, ils s'étaient aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussé exactement comme ils étaient avant que Le Survivant ne soit défiguré par son parrain. Une autre fois, où ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry sous un sort de Glamour afin qu'il ne soit pas reconnu, et où Severus avait voulu habillé lui-même le garçon en lui interdisant d'acheter un vêtement par ses propres moyens, les vêtements que lui choisissait l'homme rétrécissaient étrangement.

Mais aujourd'hui tout irait bien, inutile de lui jeter un sort de Glamour puisqu'ils allaient du côté Moldu et cela valait bien la peine de supporter Malefoy et sa bande. Après avoir transplané ils annoncèrent à Draco qu'il n'aurait ses cadeaux que le soir même ce qui valut un caprice du garçon qui réussi à négocier deux autres cadeaux en plus sous le regard narquois de Harry. Le jeune héritier se calma directement lorsque ses amis arrivèrent et Lucius les quitta afin de ne pas avoir à respirer le même oxygène que les Sang-de-Bourbes, là Harry faillit lui dire qu'il était impossible de respirer exactement la même bouffée d'oxygène qu'une autre personne mais se retint de justesse, et ils partirent, découvrant la joie du bus et des têtes à hauteur des aisselles pour certains.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Severus acheta à Draco et ses amis de grosses glaces au chocolat et une sucette au citron pour Harry. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvaise que ça, pensa ce dernier alors qu'il observait un singe occupé à se gratter la tête. L'animal ressemblait étrangement à Draco, sauf qu'il n'était pas blond.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Il prenait la précaution de se tenir à l'écart des autres afin de profiter du calme et de la vue que lui offraient les animaux qu'il ne connaissait que des livres qu'il lisait jusque là. Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo où Draco fit la grimace parce qu'il trouvait tout de même la nourriture de « cet incapable vermisseau de Dobby » quand même bien meilleur et que seul les elfes de maisons devraient cuisiner. Harry pouffa en se remémorant que son parrain adorait cuisiner et que lui-même appréciait la cuisine faite par Severus. Lors du dessert, l'Héritier Malefoy piqua une grosse colère parce que sa glace géante aux fruits n'était pas assez grande à son goût, Severus en commanda une autre en soupirant et donna la première à Harry, au grand damne du blond.

Après déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium.

L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres, on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui somnolaient, rampaient ou ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre, de bois, et parfois même de plastique. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium disant qu'en tant que futur Serpentard il pourrait très bien l'apprivoiser. Il était si long qu'il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour d'une grosse voiture et la broyer très simplement, mais pour l'instant il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter ce genre d'exploit. Il somnolait à moitié et Harry pouvait aisément deviner qu'il ne restait éveillé que pour faire peur aux impudents qui viendraient le déranger.

Le nez collé à la vitre, Draco semblait contempler les anneaux luisants du reptile.

\- Fais le bouger, dit-il à son parrain d'une voix traînante.

Severus se contenta de l'ignorer, il semblait accorder une importance particulière au respect des animaux, ou alors le boa lui rappelait Nagini et il en avait peur. Draco finit par tambouriner lui-même à la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougeant pas, il abandonna à regret.

Harry s'approcha alors de la cage de verre et contempla l'animal, il n'aurait pas été surpris que le reptile s'ennuie également à force de rester seul dans cette cage sans autre compagnie que tous ces imbéciles qui passaient leur journée à taper contre la vitre. C'était probablement pire que coucher dans un placard, mais Harry ne vivant ni dans un placard ni dans une cage de verre il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants et aussi verts que ceux d'Harry. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Harry, qui semblait d'ailleurs hypnotisé par les mouvements gracieux de l'animal.

Lequel lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis il adressa à son tour un clin d'oeil amusé au serpent.

Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de Draco, puis il leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait dire à Harry : « J'ai le droit à ça sans arrêt. »

\- Je sais, murmura Harry, sans savoir si le serpent pouvait l'entendre à travers la vitre. Ça doit vraiment être agaçant.

Le serpent approuva d'un mouvement de la tête vigoureux.

\- D'où tu viens ? Demanda Harry.

Le reptile pointa le bout de la queue vers le petit écriteau apposé à côté de la vitre.

\- « Boa constrictor – Brésil – Né à la ménagerie. » Tu n'as même pas vu comment c'était ?

Le boa secoua tristement la tête, soudainement las.

\- Désolé, j'imagine que tu ne connais pas tes parents...

Nouveau signe négatif de la part de l'animal.

\- Moi non plus, tu sais, fit Harry en tentant de le réconforter, un homme les a tué quand je suis né parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses idéaux. Il a essayé de me tuer aussi mais ça n'a pas marché grâce à mes parents... Je suis sûr que tes parents aussi t'aiment.

Harry aurait juré que le boa lui souriait, il lui sourit à son tour et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit Draco, réapparaissant brusquement à ses côtés.

Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol de ciment, ce qui sembla énerver le serpent. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit comment c'était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu'il se tenait devant la cage, Draco tomba à l'intérieur, la vitre avait disparut.

Harry se redressa, le souffle coupé, le long serpent se déroula rapidement et quitta sa cage en ondulant sur le sol et en faisant claquer sa mâchoire près de la jambe de Draco. Pris de panique, les visiteurs se précipitèrent vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur.

Au moment où le serpent glissa rapidement devant lui, Harry l'entendit dire :

\- Merssssssi, je peux au moinsssss tenter de rejoindre le Brésil...

Mais c'était compté sans Severus Snape qui agit brusquement, saisissant sa baguette, après avoir vérifié que seuls les sorciers étaient présents. Il brouilla les caméras de surveillance et lança un puissant « Reducto » qui rendit le reptile pas plus grand que quarante centimètres, paniqué, il s'entortilla sur lui-même en sifflant ?

\- Éloignes-toi de lui Harry, hurla Severus sans se soucier de Draco.

Lequel restait désespérément immobile, la bouche grande ouverte en signe de terreur, les yeux écarquillés. Harry n'eut que le temps de penser que ce serait quand même bête de mourir le jour de son anniversaire pour Draco que le serpent se jeta sur lui, s'enroulant autour de son torse sous son tee-shirt, sa tête dépassant soufflant à Harry :

\- Protèges-moi sssssss'il-te-plaît...

Harry hocha la tête intimement convaincu que le reptile ne lui ferait pas de mal. Malheureusement son tuteur n'en savait rien et dit :

\- Harry, je vais te lancer un sort alors ne bouge pas.

\- Non ! Il ne me veut pas de mal !

Mais trop tard...

\- Stupéfix !

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son torse, tentant de protéger le serpent. Le sort vert se dirigea vers la poitrine de l'enfant, lequel eut une étrange impression de déjà vu, s'il l'avait pu il aurait pleuré, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas encaisser le choc ? Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger. Il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien, pourtant, il ne pouvait même pas s'évanouir.

Il apprendrait plus tard que son parrain s'était alors précipité vers lui, paniqué, avait attrapé les enfants sorciers présents et avait transplané directement dans le manoir Malefoy, Lucius étant le seul au courant de sa véritable identité.

Harry sentit une brusque chaleur se répandre en lui et il s'écroula, le souffle court, il venait d'être dé-stupéfixié devina-t-il. Il vit le visage de Severus se pencher vers lui et discerna une lueur inquiète dans son regard :

\- Harry... Tu vas bien ?

Il hocha la tête :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Severus le regarda, paraissant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait :

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai juste dis que j'allais bien, inutile d'en faire un drame, en plus le boa constrictor ne nous veut aucun mal, il a juste eu peur parce que tu l'as fais devenir tout petit.

Ce ne fut pas Severus Snape qui lui répondit mais un autre serpent qui sortit sa tête de son tee-shirt :

\- Gamin... Il ne peut pas comprendre, tu parles dans ma langue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu es fourchelangue...

Harry sembla assimiler l'information :

\- Mais comment je fais pour re-parler normalement ?

Le Survivant aurait juré que le serpent haussait les épaules :

\- Ça reviendra avec le temps, enfin j'espère pour toi.

Ne pouvant plus bouger, stupéfait, il leva un regard hébété vers son parrain et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'évanouir.

 **.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et si jamais vous avez pas lu le message de début, bha j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez dans quelle maison Harry pourrait aller... J'expliquerais mon choix ne vous en faites pas. Lilirelmo.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Les lettres de nulle part

**Salut ! On m'a fait la remarque que Severus semblait maltraiter Harry en comparaison à Draco et j'aimerais donc signaler que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention...** _en même temps t'es nulle... (ha vous non plus vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi les auteurs s'évertuent à inventer des personnages pour les contredire?)_ **hum... oui bon, trouvez un nom à ma schizophrénie svp... Je pensais à Jackie perso...** _le sujet principale?_ **ha oui, bha voilà je voulais juste dire que Severus veut faire semblant de n'éprouver aucune affection pour Harry (il n'est pas un Pouffsouffle, du moins c'est son excuse...) surtout devant Draco, et Harry en est conscient, mais je ferais un passage guimauve sur la relation Sev-Harry lors des retrouvailles** _à la fin du chapitre du coup ?_ **Héhé tu verras Jackouille.** _M'appelle pas Jackouille !_ **On s'en fout. Sinon pour la maison j'ai eu peu de voix pour respecter Gryffondor je suis choquée... alors que je voulais de base la garder par flemme de chercher quels personnages sont dans quelle maison je l'avoue... Pas beaucoup de vote pour Sepentard ou des contre-votes... c'est vrai que c'est assez banal mais c'est stylé... Mais j'ai moi même décidé de dire non à cette maison parce que pour développer un Drarry ce serait compliqué... J'ai eu à ma plus grande surprise quelques votes pour Serdaigle... je me tâte encore, je connais aucun personnage là-bas ou alors ça changerait vraiment toute l'histoire et me connaissant ça partirait en cacahuète... Et quelques voix pour Pouffsouffle... qui me plaît énormément puisque c'est MA maison... Donc je sais pas trop... J'avais dans l'idée de l'envoyer à Gryffondor pour une autre raison que je vous expliquerais plus tard... Dites moi si vous voyez des fautes !**

 **Ha j'oubliais :** **disclaimer :** **tout est à JK Rowling bien évidement.**

Kiss, bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de nulle part.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il était dans sa chambre, au manoir Snape, et personne ne le veillait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il aurait été gêné de voir son oncle (ou presque) s'inquiéter pour lui, il se leva avec difficulté et se remémora les événements de... la veille ? D'il y a quelques heures ? Il observa son réveil, dix heure vingt-neuf, de la veille donc. Harry s'habilla rapidement, de manière sorcière cette fois, après avoir pris une douche et descendit rejoindre son tuteur :

\- Sev' ? T'es où ?

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Harry se retrouva étouffé dans une étreinte désespérée, serré contre une robe noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Souriant et heureux de cet élan d'affection, il rendit son étreinte à celui qui l'avait élevé. Lequel sembla frapper par l'intensité de son geste et se retira immédiatement des bras de Harry, il fit semblant de ne pas voir l'éclair déçu dans ses yeux et fit sèchement :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu es resté quatre jours endormi ! Quatre jours ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! Pour un vulgaire serpent, je n'allais pas le tuer ! Et je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Tonton ou autre mais pas par mon prénom, ni un surnom d'ailleurs.

\- Mais il ne nous voulait aucun mal, il est gentil ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

Severus lui fit un vague signe de la main pour lui dire de le suivre et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, Harry vit un aquarium contenant l'animal toujours miniaturisé, il s'approcha de la vitre et observa l'animal, il semblait aller bien mais dormait pour l'instant.

\- Dis, je peux l'adopter ? Demanda le garçon innocemment.

Étonnamment l'adulte haussa les épaules :

\- Comme tu veux mais si il devient dangereux pour qui que ce soit je le renvois au Brésil.

Le Survivant sourit largement puis marmonna qu'il ne savait même pas si le serpent voudrait rester avec lui. Histoire de se changer les idées il se dirigea vers la porte, où les hiboux déposaient le courrier la nuit.

Il y avait trois lettres : une carte postale d'il ne savait qui qui était en vacance à l'île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et... une lettre pour Harry !

Le garçon la contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs qui aurait pu le faire ? Il n'avait pas d'amis puisqu'il prenait des cours à domicile et pas de parents à part l'oncle et la tante desquels Severus l'avait sauvé. Et pourtant, il avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion :

Mr H. Potter

Dans la chambre en face de l'escalier

Manoir Snape

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. C'était la lettre de Poudlard ! Celle qui lui dirait qu'il pouvait étudier la magie ! En plus comme ça il pourrait passer toute l'année auprès de Severus, il ne serait plus obligé de se terrer dans une chambre du manoir Malefoy en ayant l'interdiction d'en sortir ou d'être surveillé par un elfe de maison.

En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P ». Ce fut le moment où il ouvrait la lettre que choisit le professeur de potions pour venir voir ce qu'il faisait, apercevant la lettre, il la lui arracha des mains et dit d'une voix faussement contrôlée :

\- Vas dans ta chambre, cette lettre est une erreur...

Harry fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi, mais il y a mon nom et mon adresse sur cette lettre ! C'est celle de Poudlard.

\- Justement, rétorqua Severus, il y a ton adresse. Tu n'es pas censé habiter ici, je t'ai enlevé !

Le garçon se radoucit et tira son oncle par la manche vers le salon, après s'être assit l'un en face de l'autre, Harry prit la parole :

\- Severus...

Ce dernier tiqua à l'utilisation de son prénom mais ne dit rien.

\- …je sais que je ne suis pas sensé vivre ici mais c'est ici chez moi maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de déménager, alors les gens devront bien s'y habituer.

Le professeur de potion soupira :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je n'étais pas sensé de base venir te chercher.

\- Mais c'est mieux comme ça ! Je suis heureux avec toi, moi !

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant enfin ! Tout aurait été plus simple si je t'avais laissé là-bas.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été triste d'entendre son tuteur dire ça, mais il savait qu'il paniquait juste et de toute manière, il était trop en colère pour y faire attention :

\- Il y a forcément une solution, il faut juste essayer d'y réfléchir mais je t'interdis de regretter de m'avoir récupéré !

Severus releva brusquement la tête, comme frappé par une illumination.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr... Il n'y a pas de souci si je ne t'ai pas récupéré... Harry, écoutes-moi bien mon garçon, je vais superposer des souvenirs de comment se serait passer ta vie avec ton oncle et ta tante à ta mémoire. Puis quand tu recevras à nouveau cette lettre, tu t'arrangeras pour qu'ils la voient, je vais de mon côté aussi trafiquer leur mémoire afin qu'ils tentent à tout pris de fuir les lettres. Le vieux citronné va forcément envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, probablement cette brute de Hagrid, je m'arrangerais pour me proposer à aller te chercher, après tout, je sais transplaner.

Harry fixa son parrain, éberlué, le revirement de situation était brusque et inespéré, il s'était presque attendu à devoir le réconforter en cas de dépression, mais apparemment il n'en aurait pas besoin. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête après avoir simplement murmuré :

\- Je te fais confiance.

Il vit un éclair de lumière verte et ses souvenirs disparurent, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. Il s'évanouit.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux, si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait prétendu avoir une poussière dans l'oeil, mais en réalité il était triste de ce qu'il faisait à Harry.

\- Pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-il face au visage endormi.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il commençait déjà à apprendre sa nouvelle vie, comment son oncle et sa tante le considéraient, combien il était écrasé par la présence de Dudley et toutes les horreurs auxquelles il n'avait finalement pas échappé.

Un mois et demi passa, durant ce laps de temps il se fit poursuivre par Dudley plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait en compter et appris à détester sa nouvelle famille sans savoir qu'il y échapperait un jour. Sans savoir que Severus Snape s'activait de son côté pour aller lui-même chercher Harry. Pendant ce mois et demi, l'anniversaire de Dudley eut lieu, ce dernier fut déçu lorsqu'il vit qu'un boa constrictor avait mystérieusement disparu et Harry eut un goût désagréable dans la bouche toute la journée, comme s'il se sentait responsable sans savoir pourquoi. Il finit inconsciemment par adopter une routine consistant essentiellement à préparer le repas et effectuer les tâches ménagères des Dursley, mais cette routine allait être brisée de longues semaines après son arrivée dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son placard, après s'être habillé d'anciennes affaires de son cousin, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d'une grande bassine posée dans l'évier de la cuisine. Harry s'approcha et vit de vieilles guenilles qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à la tante Pétunia.

Elle pinça les lèvres, choquée qu'il ait l'audace de poser la question.

\- C'est ton nouvel uniforme, dit-elle.

\- Ha bon ? S'étonna Harry en regardant à nouveau la bassine. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire tremper dans l'eau.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia. J'ai teint en gris des vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça te suffira bien comme uniforme, il ne sera guère différent des autres.

Harry en doutait, mais il était inutile de discuter. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait, là-dedans, le jour de la rentrée.

Dudley et l'oncle Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur que répandait la bassine. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit son journal et Harry eut l'impression étrange que d'habitude un homme s'asseyait à côté de lui en lui demandant si il avait bien dormi, mais son oncle ne fit rien. Quant à Dudley il donna un coup sur la table avec sa canne, dont il ne se séparait plus. Mais depuis quand, s'interrogea furtivement Harry avant de se rappeler la journée de la veille.

Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée. Un facteur ? Le courrier n'était-il pas distribué par hibou en temps normal ?

\- Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.

\- Harry n'a qu'à y aller, dit Dudley.

\- Va chercher le courrier, Harry.

\- Dudley n'a qu'a y aller, dit Harry.

\- Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley.

Harry évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettre : une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, qui était en vacances à l'île de Wight. N'y avait-il pas une autre connaissance de son oncle sur cette île ? Bref, restait une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et... Une lettre pour Harry.

Ce-dernier la contempla, seulement à moitié surpris sans savoir pourquoi, il ne savait pas qui lui avait écrit mais l'adresse ne prêtait pas à confusion :

Mr H. Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

L'enveloppe, quoique étrange comparée aux lettres classées dans la catégorie normales par Harry n'étonna pas Harry, l'enveloppe était jaunie, comme si elle avait attendue une dizaine d'année avant d'être envoyée. Le sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P » ne semblait pas inconnu au jeune homme sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. « Tu t'arrangeras pour qu'ils la voient », les paroles raisonnèrent dans la tête de Harry et il s'exécuta. Il retourna dans la cuisine et distribua le courrier, puis s'assit à sa place, presque en face de Dudley, il observa sa lettre en souriant et se décida à l'ouvrir.

\- Papa ! S'écria soudain son cousin. Papa, regarde ! Harry a reçu quelque chose.

Lequel décida de ranger précipitamment la lettre sous son tee-shirt et s'éloigner du garçon mais l'oncle Vernon fut plus rapide, fait étonnant au vu de sa corpulence et réussit à la lui arracher.

\- Qui donc t'écrirait ? Dit-il d'un ton plein de mépris.

Il observa la lettre et sembla se liquéfier :

\- Dans vos chambres. Immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il aux deux enfants.

Harry fit mine de résister et de vouloir lire la lettre avant de déguerpir lorsque l'homme rugit :

\- DEHORS !

Harry s'assit contre le mur tandis que Dudley collait son œil à la serrure, il s'interrogeait sur son comportement, Harry bien sûr, l'autre étant incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il suivait des ordres dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance mais se sentait forcé à les écouter, il se sentait stupide, la seule lettre qu'il recevait de sa vie allait assurément finir brûlée ou déchiquetée, et quel genre de personne s'ennuierait à lui renvoyer la lettre s'il n'avait pas répondu ? De longues minutes plus tard, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia sortirent enfin de la pièce, ils trouvèrent Dudley l'oreille collée contre la porte ce qui valut une punition à Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher son cousin d'écouter. Le garçon eut beau protester, il n'eut droit qu'à deux regards noirs de la part des adultes, et un autre narquois ainsi qu'un doigt d'honneur à demi-caché derrière la main de Dudley. Il en fit abstraction et décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre :

\- Où est ma lettre ?

\- C'était une erreur, gronda l'oncle Vernon, ne pose pas de questions.

Le regard dangereux que lui envoya l'adulte le dissuada de plus l'interroger, il déglutit et serra les points, furieux de ne pas avoir caché la lettre. L'oncle reprit :

\- Au fait, préparez votre valise, on part en vacances !

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, jamais les Dursley ne l'avaient emmenés en vacance avec eux, ils le laissaient toujours avec Mrs Figg, ça cachait quelque chose. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas -Dudley avait couru préparer ses affaires- l'oncle Vernon cria :

\- MAINTENANT !

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se précipita dans son placard, où il rassembla rapidement les affaires propres qu'il avait dans une valise. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il demanda brusquement :

\- Combien de temps partons nous ?

Personne ne daigna lui répondre et il observa avec effarement l'oncle Vernon clouer la boîte aux lettres. De longues heures plus tard –comme quoi Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de se presser- les Dursley furent enfin prêts à partir, ce qu'il firent d'ailleurs vers quatorze heure après avoir manger.

Ils passèrent une demi-journée et une nuit dans un hôtel de leur ville, le lendemain matin, quatre lettres attendaient Harry à la réception. Ce dernier se battit presque avec, simultanément, son oncle, son cousin et sa tante pour tenter de récupérer les lettre mais perdit la bataille. Ils partirent rapidement dans un autre hôtel où ils passèrent une agréable journée, même Harry se consola en se disant que peut-être demain il en recevrait encore d'autres. Effectivement, ils furent informés le lendemain matin qu'une quinzaine de lettres attendaient un certain Harry Potter. Le garçon ne chercha même pas à se battre pour en avoir une, il sourit malicieusement à son oncle, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre rouge de colère et de hurler sur la pauvre réceptionniste de brûler les lettres. Ils partirent tard dans l'après-midi, se rendant bien compte que les lettres n'arrivaient que le matin, la petite famille passa la soirée dans la voiture et finalement, Pétunia et Dudley furent déposés dans un hôtel tandis que Harry et l'oncle Vernon passaient la nuit dans la voiture. De longues heures après, ils furent réveillés par des bruits de coups sur les vitres de la voiture et aperçurent des dizaines de hiboux toquer contre celles-ci, l'oncle Vernon réussit finalement à les chasser mais récupéra plus d'une cinquantaine de lettres et de fientes sur sa carrosserie à la plus grande satisfaction de Harry qui ne réussit tout de même pas à en dissimuler une. Lorsque la tante Pétunia entendit le récit de l'arrivée des chouettes de la bouche de son mari, elle serra les lèvres et murmura :

\- Il faut aller quelque part où ils ne nous trouveront pas. Où ils ne pourront pas venir.

L'oncle Vernon sembla frappé d'une illumination et disparut de la journée sans dire où il allait. Lorsqu'il revint enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il dit à son fils et sa femme de le suivre et agrippa Harry par le col pour le traîner dans une barque. Là, il les emmena loin, très loin dans la mer où, sur une minuscule île, trônait une bâtisse en bois qui menaçait de s'envoler à cause du vent. Lorsqu'il observa la bâtisse Harry se rappela brusquement quel jour on était, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas censé pleuvoir ce jour-ci, il n'était pas censé y avoir du vent à cette période de l'année. Il avait toujours fait beau aux alentours de son anniversaire, surtout la veille et le jour même. Voilà, le lendemain il aurait onze ans, il y avait de cela quelques années il avait reçu un cintre et de vieilles chaussettes ayant appartenu à l'oncle Vernon. Il avait cependant le vague souvenir d'une photo d'une femme offerte en cadeau mais il ne se souvenait pas du visage de la femme ni qui la lui avait offerte.

\- On prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton joyeux, et en frappant des mains.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, distrait et abattu, personne ne viendrait lui amener ses lettres ici, personne. « Je m'arrangerais pour me proposer à aller te chercher » encore cette voix que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui lui donnait mal à la tête, comme un souvenir lointain cherchant à refaire surface. Le Survivant entra dans la cabane, l'endroit était épouvantable, il y régnait une odeur d'algue, le vent sifflait à travers les fissures des murs en planches et la cheminée humide ne comportait pas la moindre bûche. Il n'y avait que deux pièces.

Les provisions de l'oncle Vernon étaient plutôt maigres, un paquet de chips chacun et quatre bananes. Harry dût céder la moitié de son paquet à Dudley et observa tristement son oncle essayer en vain de faire du feu avec les emballages des chips.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on aimerait avoir quelques unes de ces fichues lettres pour faire un bon feu.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement, peu enclin à la conversation, de toute manière personne ne lui parlait jamais. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon s'installèrent dans la chambre voisine sur un vieux lit défoncé et la femme trouva des couvertures qu'elle donna en grande partie à Dudley pour qu'il soit confortablement installé dans le canapé, Harry s'enroula dans une couette à même le sol. Alors que les ronflements de l'oncle Vernon et de son cousin résonnaient dans toute la bâtisse, le garçon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il frissonnait, se tournant et se retournant dans la couverture la plus miteuse que la tante Pétunia lui avait déniché. Au poignet de Dudley brillait une montre au cadran lumineux, dans dix minutes exactement, Harry aurait onze ans, il décida de rester éveillé afin d'assister à ce qu'il aurait souhaité être un jour particulier, un jour magique.

Il se mit à se demander ce qu'étaient les lettres. Celles de Poudlard. L'école de magie d'Écosse. Comment savait-il cela ? Ha oui, c'était Severus qui le lui avait dit, l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Qui ? Severus Snape, le maître des potions que personne n'aimait. Celui qui lui parlait de sa mère. Et de son père avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Dans le noir, Harry écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il se souvenait, plus jamais il n'aurait à subir sa soi-disante famille, en fait il n'avait eu à les supporter que quelques semaines. Il ferma les yeux, Severus allait venir le chercher, il ne laisserait pas cette brute d'Hagrid le faire à sa place. Quand il était sincère Harry devait avouer qu'il adorait cet homme ténébreux (malgré ses cheveux gras que Harry le forçait à laver, il n'y parvenait qu'une fois par mois environ malheureusement). Il ne l'aurait jamais trahis, c'était pour cela qu'il savait que Severus allait arriver dans peu de temps. Qu'il le sortirait de cet enfer. Pour lui ça avait été une évidence lorsque l'homme lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait enlevé, aux yeux de Harry, il l'avait sauvé, alors il avait décidé de toujours lui être fidèle. C'était ce sentiment qui avait engendré ses disputes avec Malefoy, il était jaloux. Jaloux de l'attention que l'homme portait à ce prince pourri gâté alors que lui ne réclamait jamais rien. Il savait que le Manoir Snape était certes imposant mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il conservait des richesses, bien au contraire. Ils avaient bien assez pour vivre, bien plus que les Weasley dont se plaignait tout le temps son parrain, mais les plus grosses dépenses de l'année avaient lieu lors de l'anniversaire de Draco. Il voyait bien que Severus tentait simplement de garder la face et c'était pour cela qu'il avait conclut « l'accord » avec l'homme. L'accord qui stipulait que Harry ne devrait jamais demander de cadeaux ou faire des dépenses inutiles et en contrepartie... Peu importait, c'était pour plus tard. Dans quelques instant. Harry songea à Draco, le garçon l'avait toujours méprisé mais il était certain que lorsqu'il saurait qui il était vraiment, Harry Potter, il lui tendrait la main, et Harry se ferrait alors une joie de l'humilier. En fait, Severus n'avait dit qu'à Lucius qui était vraiment le garçon apparu du jour au lendemain chez lui. Il lui avait fait faire un serment inviolable comme quoi il ne nuirait jamais au sus-dit garçon. Pour les autres, Narcissa, Pansy, Draco, Théodore ou Blaise, les seules personnes que Harry connaissait finalement, il était le neveu de Severus ou un lointain cousin, bref, il s'appelait Harry Snape et non Potter. Et il comptait sur son « oncle » pour faire en sorte que les choses restent comme ça.

Plus qu'une minute et il aurait onze ans.

Plus qu'une minute et Severus viendrait le chercher.

Harry se leva, était-ce le vent qui frappait si fort contre les rochers?

Vingt secondes.

Et ce craquement... ce n'était pas la cabane quand même ?

Dix. Neuf...

Toute la cabane se mit à grincer.

Trois... Deux... Un...

BOUM ! BOUM !

Le sang de Harry se glaça. Non, impossible. IL ne ferait jamais une chose aussi peu délicate. IL se serait contenté d'ouvrir la porte en faisant claquer sa cape. IL aurait toisé la pièce du regard avant de voir Harry recroquevillé sur le sol. IL se serait avancé en silence, empêchant le moindre commentaire de la part de son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin d'un regard glacial. IL leur aurait rendu leurs souvenirs d'un coup de baguette. IL se serait accroupi à côté de Harry et lui aurait lancé un sort pour le réchauffer tout en le prenant dans ses bras. IL aurait lancé un dernier regard froid aux Moldus et se serait tourné dans un mouvement de cape vers la porte. Puis IL aurait transplané. IL lui aurait ensuite offert un chocolat chaud sans un mot. IL lui aurait raconté son entrevue avec le vieux citronné et lui aurait dit avoir dû faire des pieds et des mains pour venir le chercher. Puis ils aurait parlé.

Zéro.

Harry avait onze ans et c'était Hagrid qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **.**

 **Oui, je sais, je suis méchante. Mais c'était important. J'allais pas faire un truc simple non plus! À la prochaine! Kiss! J'aimerais juste mentionner une guest qui a voulu m'envoyer une review mais n'a pas réussi, j'ai pas ton pseudo mais t'as laissé une review à ma soeur Pakalos, là elle me répond pas alors que je dois poster ça... Donc j'ai pas ton nom, mais je me souviens que ça m'avait beaucoup touché quand elle me l'avait lu! Alors merci beaucoup et j'essaierais de te mentionner dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **À propos du prochain chapitre! Je pars à un stage de judo à Montpellier là et donc je ne pourrais pas ni écrire ni publier... Juste pour vous prévenir! Kiss**


	4. Chapitre 4: Le gardien des clés

**Salut les gens! Un chapitre un peu plus court pour cette fois mais où on installe vachement plus la suite de l'histoire, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, mais j'ai dû partir à deux stages de judos... Et en plus je suis en plein déménagement... Pakalos soutiens moi...À propos d'elle, elle a écrit une histoire pour un concour Harry Potter sur ShortEdition, si vous avez facebook c'est simple pour vous créer un compte, sinon il suffit d'une adresse mail, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire, c'est vraiment super bien écrit! Voilà, voilà. Cloups j'allais oublier, ça s'appelle "Ces Yeux Qui M'accusent" et ça raconte les sentiments de Snape... N'hésitez pas à me dire en reviews si vous voyez des fautes, si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, et toujours cette histoire de maison. J'ai vraiment besoin de mettre le disclaimer à chaque fois? Kiss!**

 **.oO0Oo.**

Chapitre 4 : Le gardien des clefs.

BOUM ! BOUM !

On frappa à nouveau. Dudley se réveilla en sursaut.

\- C'était un coup de canon ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre. Il tenait un fusil à la main. À présent, ils savaient ce que contenait le long paquet qu'il avait eu sous le bras la veille, Harry songea qu'une telle arme, bien que rassurante serait inefficace face au demi-géant.

\- Qui est là ? cria l'homme. Je vous préviens, je suis armé !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis...

CRAAAAAC !

On cogna sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le géant se glissa à l'intérieur de la masure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds. Au dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué. Il se retourna et les regarda :

\- Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, le voyage n'a pas été facile.

Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur.

\- Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas, dit-il.

Dudley poussa un petit et courut se réfugier derrière sa mère, tout aussi terrifiée, qui se cachait elle-même derrière l'oncle Vernon. Harry décida à ce moment là qu'il aimait bien le géant et qu'il dérogerait avec plaisir à l'un des conseils de Severus Snape. Il deviendrait ami avec le géant.

\- Et voilà Harry ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Harry leva la tête vers son visage hirsute et vit de petites rides apparaître autour de ses yeux en forme de scarabée : le géant souriait.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un drôle de grognement.

\- Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement, dit-il. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.

\- Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau ! Se fâcha le géant.

Harry songea distraitement qu'il y avait mieux comme insulte mais Hagrid acheva de lui plaire lorsqu'il tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

L'oncle Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, comme une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché.

\- Je te souhaites un bon anniversaire, Harry, dit le géant en tournant le dos aux Dursley. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.

Il tira d'une poche intérieure de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Harry l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert : « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ».

Harry leva les yeux vers le géant. Il songea avec tristesse à la cuisine de Severus, à tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui, à tous ces gâteaux ratés et maladroits que le professeur de potion n'avait pas l'habitude de préparer et à la touche d'amour qu'il y avait derrière chacun de ces essais. Le Survivant s'entendit dire d'une voix faible :

\- Merci Hagrid.

Le géant eut un petit rire et ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

\- Mais de rien Harry.

Il serra Harry contre son torse, achevant presque de détruire le gâteau et d'étouffer notre héros favori.

\- Et ce thé ? Il faudrait peut-être y penser, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Remarquez, si vous avez quelque chose d'un peu plus fort, je ne serais pas contre.

Son regard tomba sur la cheminée vide. Il se pencha dans l'âtre et Harry le vit secouer son parapluie pour allumer le feu magiquement, il sortit ensuite différentes choses de son manteau : une bouilloire en cuivre, un paquet de saucisse ramolli, un tisonnier, une théière, des tasses ébréchées et une bouteille qui contenait un liquide ambré dont il avala une gorgée avant de préparer le thé. Merlin seul savait comment cette dernière avait réchappée au voyage. Bientôt, l'odeur des saucisses grillées qu'on entendait grésiller dans la cheminée se répandit dans la cabane et Dudley commença à frétiller.

\- Dudley, ne touche à rien de ce qu'il te donnera, dit sèchement l'oncle Vernon.

Le géant eut un petit rire narquois.

\- Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser davantage, Dursley, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il donna les saucisses à Harry qui avait tellement faim que rien ne lui avait paru aussi délicieux, il envoya un petit sourire à Dudley en croquant la saucisse et n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour avoir l'air de vraiment les apprécier. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Dursley et dit :

\- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable mais la conversation qui va suivre concerne les adultes alors veuillez aller autre part.

Les Dursley s'empressèrent de se réfugier dans la pièce d'à côté et Hagrid tendit une lettre à Harry, la lettre de Poudlard. Il la saisit avec appréhension et lut sur l'enveloppe : « Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer. », il l'ouvrit et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait :

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry eut un léger sourire :

\- Hagrid, je n'ai pas de hibou.

\- Mille Gorgones, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama en se donnant sur le front une tape qui aurait suffi à renverser un cheval de trait.

D'une seconde poche intérieure de son manteau, il tira alors un hibou – un vrai hibou bien vivant qui avait l'air un peu froissé -, une longue plume d'oie et un rouleau de parchemin. La langue entre les dents, il se mit à griffonner un mot que Harry, face à lui, parvint à lire à l'envers :

 _Monsieur le directeur,_

 _J'ai donné sa lettre à Harry. Je l'emmène acheter ses affaires demain. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Hagrid_

Harry songea qu'il aurait pu signer : « Votre bien aimé » au vu de sa dévotion mais il n'était pas fou au point d'en faire la remarque. Hagrid roula le billet et le donna au hibou qui le prit dans son bec, puis il alla ouvrir la porte et jeta l'oiseau au-dehors, en pleine tempête. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas plus étonnant que de passer un coup de téléphone.

À ce moment, l'oncle Vernon, le teint grisâtre mais l'air furieux, vint se poster près de la cheminée.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille, dit-il.

Hagrid poussa un grognement mais Harry intervint :

\- Et je me demande bien ce qu'un Moldu dans votre genre pourra bien faire, mon cher oncle.

\- Quand nous t'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes jurés d'en finir avec ces balivernes, dit l'oncle Vernon. Juré que nous allions te débarrasser de tout ça.

Harry était impressionné du courage du Moldu, il comptait réellement l'en empêcher. Cependant, il avait envie de finir sa nuit, et sa voix fut froide et tranchante lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Mon cher oncle. Si vous vous inquiétez de ne plus toucher l'argent que vous recevez en m'hébergeant n'ayez crainte. Il n'a jamais été interdit d'envoyer un enfant en pension. Et sachez que si jamais cet argent venait à vous être retiré à cause de cela, je m'assurerais personnellement de vous verser de l'argent depuis le compte de mes parents, à Gringott's. Dans le cas où malgré ma proposition vous m'empêcheriez d'aller à Poudlard, sachez que je ferais de votre vie un véritable enfer. Vous deviendrez les voisins étranges du quartier. Maintenant, veuillez nous laisser, j'aimerais finir ma nuit et Hagrid et moi avons une journée chargée demain.

Il avait avancé d'un pas à chaque phrase, acculant l'oncle Vernon à la cheminée, le Moldu couina et disparut dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Tu sais, commença le géant, je sais ce que signifie le fait d'être élève à Poudlard. J'y ai été avant, mais à cause d'un concours de circonstance, je n'ai pas pu y rester et Dumbledore m'a sauvé la vie en me nommant garde-chasse. Et je ne peux plus faire de magie, c'est pour ça que quand il m'a dit que je pourrais en faire pour le trajet, j'étais très heureux de venir te chercher.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui souhaitait venir ?

Hagrid eut un léger rire :

\- Ho si ! Tout le monde se battait presque pour toi. Le plus drôle c'était la vieille McGo voulait, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec le chignon de travers, je crois que je vais en rire jusqu'à ma mort. Même Snape insistait pour venir te chercher ! Tu imagines, il avait l'air désespéré alors que de base il était l'ennemi juré de ton père.

Harry déglutit, ainsi Severus avait bel et bien fait tout son possible pour le sortir de là...

\- Ceci dit, c'était aussi le meilleur ami de ta mère jusqu'à ce que... ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cela. Il a dû vouloir venir voir si tu ressemblais plus à ta mère ou à ton père. Enfin, c'était une tentative inutile, il ne saurait même pas être aimable avec un roi, ça ne marcherait pas du tout entre vous.

Harry sourit faiblement tout en se remémorant toutes les fois où Severus lui avait paru sensible, gentil, aimant, paternel. Et étrangement, il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que Hagrid l'en tire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir là-dedans. Ne t'inquiètes pas s'il remue un peu. Il doit y avoir un ou deux loirs dans une des poches.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et demanda une dernière fois :

\- C'est quel genre de personne, ce Snape ?

\- Pas le genre aimable, surtout avec les Gryffondors, il les déteste. Tu imagines que lui et ses cheveux gras vont jusqu'à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit pour vérifier si aucun rouge et or n'est dehors ? C'est le professeur de potion et le directeur de Serpentard. Il est craint par les élèves mais dans son dos, tout le monde en dit du mal. Son plus redouté surnom est La Chauve-Souris Graisseuse des Cachots, il est infernal mais il le mérite bien.

Harry se roula en boule en serrant autour de lui le manteau de Hagrid, il écrasa la larme silencieuse qui avait roulé sur sa joue et émit un petit rire :

\- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il le mérite. Bonne nuit, Hagrid.

Il fallait qu'il s'habitue aux insultes sur Severus, sinon il risquait de se mettre tout Poudlard à dos... Cependant, il serait sûrement détesté au vu de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se vengerait de Dumbledore, il l'avait empêché de revoir celui qui l'avait élevé sûrement dans l'espoir de diriger sa vie et de tout contrôler. Il se vengerait aussi de Severus pour ne pas avoir bravé les interdictions du vieux citronné.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le chemin de traverse

**Yoooo! J'avais fini ce chapitre il y a longtemps, le lendemain du chapitre précédent je crois, mais à cause du déménagement je n'ai pas pu le poster... On avait plus de wifi... Horreur et damnation, j'ai cru mourir... Breeeef, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre en tout cas... Kiss! Ha et bien évidement, tout appartient à J. sauf quelques petits trucs, mais vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas? J'aimerais en profiter pour répondre à une review un peu méchante Surtout que je l'ai pas trouvée très fine ou sympa. Vous avez le droit de pas aimer bien sur, bref, je vous la mets là et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez.**

 **"Oups** **:**

 **Si j'avais eu envie de lire l'histoire d'Harry Potter, j'aurais sorti mon livre de la bibliothèque... il serait certainement utile que tu indiques TOUS les passages que tu recopies de l'œuvre originale en changeant seulement quelques mots pour coller à ta fic, autrement, cela s'appelle du plagiat.**  
 **Je ne lirais en tout cas pas une ligne de plus."**

 **Bon, donc je pense que comme c'est la première review négative je la prends plutôt mal et que plus tard je serais plus objective, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos avis... Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ça va beaucoup ressembler, c'est normal, je vais suivre la timeline de l'histoire, les intrigues, tout ça, mais je vais quand même changer beaucoup de choses et là on n'en est qu'au chapitre 3 au moment où il/elle met la review. Alors qu'il y a 17 chapitres, que je vais en ajouter plusieurs, et qu'il y a sept livres avec chacun plus de chapitres. Oui, le début va ressembler, c'est la première chose que j'écris devant un public... Dès le chapitre suivant j'indique les passages, surtout que c'est chiant pour moi de les recopier donc... J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fics qui reprenaient la timeline et de nombreux passages, donc je n'appelle pas ça du plagiat mais une fanfiction... Mais chacun son point de vue... Si vous pensez aussi qu'il s'agit de plagiat ou que la fic ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vais de toute manière pas changer mon histoire pour vous plaire ou parce que je veux un public plus large... Non, j'écris cette fic parce qu'elle me plaît et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît à autant de personne pour l'instant... Bref, ça devait être un peu chiant à lire mais j'avais besoin de vous dire ce que je pensais de cette review, plus pour me libérer qu'autre chose, je l'avoue... Kiss' pour de bon cette fois!**

 **.oO0Oo.**

Chapitre 5 : Le chemin de traverse.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Dans un demi-sommeil, il attendait que la voix traînante de celui qu'il considérait comme un père vienne le réveiller.

Il entendit alors frapper des coups forts. Ha oui, il était chez les Dursley, et la tante Pétunia venait le réveiller.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le gros manteau de Hagrid glissa de ses épaules et il vit l'intérieur de la cabane illuminé de soleil. La tempête avait cessé. Hagrid dormait toujours sur le canapé écrasé et Harry aperçu un hibou qui tapait d'une patte au carreau de la fenêtre, un journal dans le bec.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas lent, encore dans un demi sommeil. Le hibou entra aussitôt et lâcha le journal sur Hagrid, qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. L'animal se posa alors sur le manteau du géant et l'attaqua à coup de bec. Le Survivant se demanda alors combien l'oiseau espérait-il être payé, il fouilla alors les poches et en sortit une petite poignée de Noises. Il les tendit au volatile, lequel en prit cinq qu'il mit dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte puis s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte sans demander son reste. Ce fut le moment que choisit le géant pour se réveiller, Harry se précipita vers lui et s'écria, tout exciter :

\- Hagrid ! On va à Gringotts aujourd'hui, non ?

Le garçon songea à l'attitude froide du maître des potions qu'il s'était toujours entraîné à copier et à la déception de celui-ci s'il le voyait aussi énergique et souriant. Harry ricana, sa vengeance serait terrible... Hagrid lui lança un regard étonné et notre héros préféré se recomposa un sourire innocent.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger sur le chemin de Traverse avant d'aller à la banque ? Je te rembourserais si tu veux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama le géant. Il est hors de question que tu me rembourses quoi que ce soit, en plus, je suis sûr que si tu montres que tu es Harry Potter personne ne te demandera de payer. Enfin, si on va au bon endroit. Tu es prêt ? Alors viens, on va se dépêcher avant d'avoir trop faim.

\- Dis, Hagrid... Je peux te tutoyer ?

Le géant eut un immense sourire :

\- Mais bien sûr !

Harry comprit que sa question avait vraiment fait plaisir à Hagrid, il continua, souriant à son tour :

\- Et du coup, comment es-tu venu ?

Le demi-géant eut un sourire énigmatique :

\- Mais en volant bien sûr.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, Severus n'avait jamais voulu lui montrer le moindre balai (sauf pour nettoyer) :

\- Sur un balai ?!

Hagrid éclata de rire :

\- Ha, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir monter sur un balai, mais aucun ne peut supporter mon poids.

Le garçon eut un sourire amusé et haussa un sourcil :

\- Et comment, alors ?

\- C'est un cadeau de ton parrain. Une moto qui vole...

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive puis comprit que le géant ne parlait pas de Severus, mais bien de son vrai parrain, Sirius.

\- C'est avec elle que je suis venu te chercher ce fameux soir.

Le géant frissonna :

\- Dumbledore me fait toujours confiance pour les tâches importantes... Ce n'est pas à Snape ou un autre Serpentard qu'il aurait confié ta sécurité.

Harry eut un léger sourire, mal-à-l'aise :

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve j'irais à Serpentard...

Hagrid éclata de rire :

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il n'y avait pas plus Gryffondors que tes parents, quoique ta mère a faillit aller à Pouffsouffle.

Harry hocha la tête :

\- On verra bien où me dira d'aller le Choixpeau de toute manière. Et mon parrain, il était où ?

\- À Gryffondor, avec ton père et deux amis, Peter Pettigrow, paix à son âme, et Remus Lupin, ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des bêtises.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi il les a trahis ?

\- Tu-sais-qui était très attirant, il n'est pas étonnant que Black ait succombé. Tu es, à mon avis, aussi Serpentard qu'il est innocent. On l'a retrouvé riant aux éclats dans une rue Moldue, il venait de tuer une douzaine d'eux et avait acculé Peter. Le pauvre, on n'a retrouvé que son doigt, tout le reste avait disparu. C'était le plus timide de la bande, toujours discret mais un vrai goinfre.

Harry eut un sourire :

\- J'imagine que Sirius n'a même pas cherché à nier lors du procès ?

Le géant haussa les épaules :

\- Il n'a fait que ça, disant que c'était un coup mondé par Tu-sais-qui et Peter Pettigrow, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était le Gardien Secret de James et Lily et toutes les preuves étaient contre lui alors il n'a pas eu de procès.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est injuste, et si il avait dit la vérité ?

\- Ne te montes pas la tête Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Pettigrow se serait volontairement coupé un doigt ? Puis se serait évanoui dans la nature sans transplaner. Même pour un sorcier il est impossible de disparaître comme ça.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que peu convaincu :

\- On devrait y aller.

\- Accroches toi bien à mon manteau et dis moi si jamais tu as froid, je te le passerais.

Le garçon hocha la tête et monta derrière le géant. Il serait étonnant qu'il ait froid par cette chaude journée d'été mais bon...

Le voyage se déroula en silence, et Harry en profita pour observer le paysage, comme il était très tôt et qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues, Hagrid avait décidé de passer au-dessus des villes, histoire d'aller plus vite. Il arrivèrent à Londres étonnamment rapidement, il n'y avait toujours personne dans les rues, ce que Harry jugea comme anormal. Le demi-géant se gara dans une des rues et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

\- C'est là, dit-il. _Le Chaudron Baveur_. Un endroit célèbre.

C'était un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Hagrid ne le lui avait pas montré, Harry ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne dans la rue maintenant bondée n'y faisait attention. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra, Harry vit que de nombreux sourires et clins d'oeil leurs étaient adressés, il paniqua en pensant que les gens l'avaient reconnus mais se rendit vite compte qu'Hagrid était en fait la cible de ces attentions.

\- Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.

\- Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant.

\- Par Merlin, dit le barman en regardant Harry. C'est...

Le garçon le devança en s'avançant, de manière à n'être entendu que par lui :

\- Oui, mais s'il-vous-plaît ne dites rien, je déteste les effusions.

Tom lui fit un clin d'oeil :

\- Bien sûr, Mr. … Oui, bienvenue en tout cas.

Il lui serra la main puis se remit au travail, l'air heureux. Harry soupira intérieurement et remercia Merlin d'avoir rendu l'homme aussi sympathique. Hagrid lui fit signe de le suivre et l'amena dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Hagrid utilisa son parapluie pour tapoter trois fois à un endroit précis, la brique se mit alors à trembloter puis un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre même à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.

La stupéfaction de Harry le fit sourire. Effectivement, Severus et lui n'allaient presque que du côté Moldu pour se fournir en affaires et le plus souvent, le maître des Potions venait seul chercher les ingrédients nécessaires ou alors pressait Harry, qui n'avait donc pas le temps d'observer la rue. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut immédiatement sur leur passage pour ne laisser qu'un simple mur de pierre très banal.

Hagrid lui fit signe de le suivre et le dirigea à travers la foule, Harry faillit le perdre plusieurs fois, mais le retrouva facilement grâce à sa stature. Le Survivant remercia Dumbledore de ne pas lui avoir envoyé le Professeur Flitwick. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une brasserie à l'aspect chaleureux. En entrant, Harry sentit de très nombreuses effluves d'odeurs en même temps. Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage et il s'avança derrière le géant pour observer ce qui s'apprêtait à être le meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais mangé de sa vie Moldue et un rappel douloureux de sa vie avec Severus. Il observa longuement les viennoiseries, songeant à celles que lui préparait son presque-père. Il finit par opter pour deux croissants, tandis que Hagrid en prenait une douzaine, faisant sourire le garçon. La brasserie était étrangement vide (à part la dame derrière le comptoir bien sûr), aussi Harry décida de voir le pouvoir que son nom avait. Il s'appuya au comptoir, faisant semblant d'attendre que le demi-géant paye et se passa une main dans les cheveux, relevant les mèches qui cachaient sa cicatrice (on est élevé par le directeur de maison des Serpentards ou on ne l'est pas). La dame du comptoir hoqueta et murmura :

\- Vous êtes... vous êtes Harry Potter ?

Lequel décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence :

\- Vous me connaissez ? Je viens d'apprendre pour le monde Sorcier, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi.

Il donna un coup de pied à Hagrid qui fit preuve d'une étrange compréhension :

\- Je viens d'aller le chercher à l'autre bout du monde où de méchants Moldus le retenaient, vous imaginez ?

La femme hocha la tête vivement, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Ho, mais c'est terrible ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir cette course, et revenez autant que vous voulez, ce sera toujours un plaisir de vous offrir de quoi vous nourrir.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire étincelant (colgate, parce que je le vaux bien. Comment ça c'est pas ça la pub?) qui fit vaciller la boulangère. Ils s'installèrent en extérieur parce que, selon Hagrid, les chaises étaient plus résistantes. En fait c'était parce que la dernière fois qu'il était venu il s'était assis et avait cassé le comptoir en tombant mais il ne voulait pas le rappeler à la boulangère. Harry s'assit dos à la rue, ne tenant pas à se faire remarquer, ils mangèrent en parlant gaiement durant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'Hagrid ne le ramène sur terre en lui disant :

\- Regarde un peu ta liste des fournitures.

Harry prit dans sa poche l'enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il lut :

COLLÈGE POUDLARD-ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cap d'hiver (noir avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique,_ de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_ de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques,_ de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , de Aarsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau

 _forces obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

\- Et les serpents ne sont pas autorisés ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.

\- S'il n'est pas venimeux je pense que l'on peut faire une exception pour toi, après tout ça va faire de nombreuses années qu'on a accepté un rat alors... assura Hagrid.

Harry sourit, un boa constrictor n'était pas venimeux, restait à convaincre Severus de le lui ramener au château. Il dit tristement (ou pas, mais c'est un comédien dans l'âme le garçon) :

\- Mais ce n'est pas un serpent qui va m'amener mon courrier... Pourtant j'ai vraiment besoin de ce serpent, c'était le mien avant, tu comprends.

Hagrid sourit (naïf petit géant) :

\- Je peux en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de te rendre ce service.

Harry poussa un soupir, soulagé. Il se leva mais rentra malencontreusement dans quelqu'un en voulant le faire. Il s'agrippa à la robe noire pour s'empêcher de tomber alors que deux poignes ferment le rattrapaient. Une voix aigrie se fit entendre :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous al... Harry ?

Le sang du-dit Harry se glaça et il garda la tête baissée alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Une main douce lui fit la relever et il se retrouva face à deux orbes noires remplies de surprises.

 **.oO0Oo.**

Oui, je sais, encore une fois je suis méchante... Mais ne vous en faites pas, Harry et Severus vont se réconcilier, je ne dis pas quand, ni comment, donc je ne spoile pas, si? Bref, les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer pour notre Ryry adoré, dans un ou deux chapitre je dirais... Le chapitre suivant pose le caractère caché de certains personnages, donc un gros changement par rapport à J.K. Rowling. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews constructive, je les lis toutes. Kiss!


	6. Chapitre 6: Gringotts et fournitures

**Saaaaalut! C'est moi! Mais vous vous en doutez... HA. Bref, Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre... J'y pose beaucoup plus le décor et je signale les passages recopiés! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le tournant définitif... Hinhinhin... Je songe de plus en plus à laisser Harry à Gryfondor et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi... Mais si je vous le dis maintenant je vos spoile alors... Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre! Enjoy! Lilirelmo.**

 **.oO0Oo.**

Chapitre 6 : Gringotts et fournitures.

\- Mr. Potter, fit la voix de nouveau froide du professeur de potion. Faites attention. Vous pourriez vous blesser, ajouta-t-il cependant après un certain temps.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur mais se reprit rapidement :

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Nous n'avons pas été présenté, vous êtes ?

\- Severus Snape, professeur de Potion à Poudlard, répondit l'homme sans se démonter.

\- Oh, c'est donc vous, vous vous souvenez du serpent que je vous avais demandé dans mes lettres ? J'aimerais l'avoir dès que possible.

Si Severus était surpris, il n'en montra rien, il se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Dumbledore acceptera de faire une exception, n'est-ce pas ?

Le demi-géant hocha la tête, trop étonné par l'échange qui se déroulait devant lui pour articuler un mot.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, professeur, mais que faites vous ici ?

\- Je viens chercher mes fournitures, fit l'homme d'un ton froid.

Harry fit semblant d'être enjoué :

\- Que diriez-vous de venir avec nous ? Je suis certain que l'avis d'un spécialiste des potions me sera très utile.

Severus le fusilla du regard :

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois me rendre quelque part, de plus je suis sûr que ma présence dérangerait plus qu'autre chose.

\- C'est votre choix, _professeur._ Je vous verrais à la rentrée alors.

Le Maître des Potions parut déstabilisé :

\- Bien sûr Har-Mr. Potter, se reprit-il. Sur ce, bonnes courses.

Elle il partit, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Il disparut rapidement dans la foule, emportant avec lui les yeux remplis de larmes contenues du garçon qu'il avait élevé. Il faudrait qu'il s'explique avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Harry se tourna vers Hagrid, dont une moitié de croissant dépassait de la bouche, le géant ayant oublié de continuer à mâcher.

\- On y va ?

Il sembla reprendre ses esprit s'étouffa puis acquiesça :

\- Mais... tu connaissais le professeur Snape ?

Harry secoua la tête :

\- Non, mais je connaissais son adresse grâce à la lettre de Dumbledore alors comme je ne connaissais personne d'autre qui irait à Poudlard et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un serpent, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander de m'en procurer un.

\- Ho, d'accord. Bon suis-moi.

Pauvre géant trop naïf, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Gringott's après que Harry ait accepté de signer un autographe à la boulangère pour la remercier, il avait décidé de lui faire un peu de pub et avait marqué : _Vos croissants sont délicieux, Harry Potter._ Cependant, le garçon n'était pas joyeux, il se repassait sans cesse les yeux emplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension de Severus dans son esprit. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et continua sa route en silence, se promettant de pardonner rapidement à son presque-père si ce dernier faisait des efforts.

 _(nda : Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, ce morceau est recopié avec de très légères différences sans importance. Je signale quand ça s'arrête.)_

\- Ah, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Hagrid.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail de bronze, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un...

\- Eh oui, c'est un gobelin, dit calmement Hagrid tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre en inclinant légèrement la tête lui aussi, ce qui sembla impressionner le-dit gobelin. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'en emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Hagrid.

Harry hocha la tête fortement impressionné. Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Hagrid et Harry s'approchèrent du comptoir.

\- Bonjour, dit Hagrid à un gobelin. On est venu prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr. Potter.

\- Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.

 _(changement)_

Harry se demanda comment Severus avait pu lui ramener de l'argent sans avoir la clé lorsqu'il vit Hagrid la sortir de se poche. Il se pencha par dessus le comptoir :

\- Excusez-moi, existe-t-il plusieurs clés d'un coffre ? Et serait-il possible d'avoir mes relevés de comptes ?

\- Il n'existe que deux clés pour un même coffre, l'une est dans la salle des archives, soigneusement gardée et n'est jamais donnée. On la garde dans le cas où la clé initiale est perdue mais dans ce cas il est important de faire un test d'attestation d'identité. L'autre est gardée par la personne possédant le coffre elle-même ou bien son tuteur ou tutrice légal. Et oui, je vous donnerais vos relevés de compte à votre retour si vous les souhaitez, le temps de préparer tout ça, Mr. Potter.

Harry décida qu'il aimait bien ces drôles de créatures :

\- Une dernière question : Votre texte dit que l'on ne peut pas prendre un trésor qui jamais ne fut sien. Mais si on a vendu un bien et que l'on vient le récupérer sans en avertir personne. Quelles sont les représailles ?

Le gobelin sembla s'immobiliser puis il eut un sourire :

\- Vous êtes très intelligent et observateur Mr. Potter... Cependant récupérer un bien sans en informer personne revient à un vol à nos yeux. Cependant, si un bien vous appartenant est dans un coffre ne vous appartenant pas, vous pouvez faire appel à un juge gobelin.

\- Et la personne ne saura pas que quelque chose lui a été repris ?

\- Non. Mais revenons-en à notre affaire initiale avant que vous ne trouviez un moyen de contourner toute sorte de règle.

Harry eut un grand sourire innocent et il vit que le gobelin s'empêchait de lui sourire en retour. Oui, décidément, il aimait beaucoup ces créatures.

 _(reprise)_

\- Oui, voilà, intervint Hagrid. J'ai aussi un lettre du professeur Dumbledore, au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le gobelin examina la clé du coffre de Harry et lut attentivement la lettre.

\- Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

\- À vos souhaits, fit Harry.

Il vit le gobelin-dont-on-ne-savait-pas-le-nom de mordre la joue pour ne pas rire ou ne pas répondre et un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713 ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

 _Elipse du voyage en wagon, arrivée devant le coffre de Harry._

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Hagrid alla s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.

\- Ça me rend malade de voyager là-dedans, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Grispec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

\- Tout ça t'appartient, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

 _(Changement)_

Harry avait beau être au courant que ses parents lui avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent, il ne s'était jamais attendu à autant. Hagrid donna à Harry une petite bourse en cuir presque-sans fonds en lui disant de prendre un peu d'argent, mais pas trop. Il semblait veiller à ce que le garçon ne prenne pas une somme excessive, ce que Harry jugea fort désagréable.

\- Je vais regarder un peu, histoire de voir les bijoux rapidement...

Hagrid hocha la tête et se mit à discuter (monologuer serait plus exact) avec le gobelin. Le Survivant disparut derrière une montagne de pièce et en profita pour remplir un peu plus le sac. Il arriva aux coffre et les observa un à un. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, certains avait des écritures dessus, il en vit un avec écrit _Lily Potter_ dessus, intrigué et excité d'avoir découvert quelque chose appartenant à sa défunte mère, il l'observa d'un peu plus près. C'était un coffre en bois d'une vingtaine de centimètres de largeur, et dix de profondeur et hauteur. De jolis enluminures en forme de lions et de branches d'arbres se baladaient le long des parois, il n'y avait pas de serrures. Se demandant comment ouvrir le coffre, il caressa distraitement le bois, malgré son âge, il semblait en parfait état. Au bout d'un moment, il buta contre un mécanisme, qu'il actionna sans même s'en rendre compte. Une aiguille et un bout de parchemin sortirent d'un côté de la boîte et Harry comprit qu'il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il était le descendant de Lily Potter. Il approcha son doigt de l'aiguille avec appréhension et s'y piqua, il fit ensuite tomber une goutte sur le parchemin. Le mécanisme se résorba et il fut entendu comme un déclic avant que le coffre ne s'ouvre enfin.

Harry s'approcha pour regarder à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs écrins, dont deux étiquetés. _Harry Potter._ Et aussi... _Severus Snape._ Harry déglutit et s'empara de celui à son nom, cette fois-ci, pas besoin de sang, la boîte s'ouvrit dès qu'il posa un doigt dessus. Dedans, il y avait un papier plié et un autre couvercle à soulever. Il décida de prendre les deux écrins et les fourra dans ses poches, ils faisaient la taille d'un poing et entraient largement dans les vêtements trop grands de Dudley que Harry portait toujours. Il observa les autres écrins et décida d'en ouvrir un au hasard. Dedans, brillant de milles feux, un bracelet en forme de serpent regardait Harry de ses magnifiques yeux de différentes couleurs. L'un des yeux était jaune et l'autre bleu, le corps était en argent, sauf certaines équailles, brillant d'un rouge absolument magnifique et les crochets étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Bref, le bijou était magnifique et Harry en fut ébranlé, il le caressa et faillit hurler lorsque le bracelet se mit en mouvement pour venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet droit. Il lui allait parfaitement et faisait plusieurs tours sur lui même, la matière était chaude et semblait flexible mais solide. Harry adorait le bijou, aux couleurs de chaque maison de Poudlard. Il décida de le garder et glissa l'écrin dans sa bourse avant de rejoindre Hagrid et le gobelin en abandonnant à regret le coffret de sa mère.

 _(Reprise)_

\- Et maintenant, au coffre 713, s'il-vous-plaît. Et si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite.

\- Désolé, monsieur, répondit le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.

Hagrid poussa un soupir ressemblant drôlement au couinement d'un chiot et ils repartirent dans le labirynthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages à angle droit. Ils passèrent par-dessus un ravin et Harry se pencha pour scruter ses profondeurs mais Hagrid le ramena en arrière par la peau du cou.

La chambre forte numéro 713 ne possédait aucune serrure.

\- Reculez un peu, dit Grispec d'un air important (ou congestionner c'est selon).

Il caressa alors la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparut soudain comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

\- Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.

\- Et vous vérifiez de temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demanda Harry.

\- Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit Grispec avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry ricana, une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devait contenir un trésor trésor fabuleux, pensa Harry, mais il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft était posé sur le sol. Hagrid ramassa le paquet et le fourra dans une poche intérieure, tout au fond de son manteau. Malgré sa curiosité, Harry renonça à poser des questions : Hagrid n'était certainement pas disposé à lui révéler ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.

\- Allez, on retourne dans le wagonnet infernal, soupira le géant. Évite de me parler pendant le voyage, il vaut mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall.

 _(Changement)_

Le gobelin qui les avait reçu en premier se dirigea vers eux presque en courant, un paquet de feuilles dans les mains.

\- Mr. Potter, voici vos relevés de comptes. J'imagine qu'après cela vous souhaiterez récupérer votre clé, Mr. Rubeus, je vous prierais de donner cette clé à son légitime propriétaire.

Hagrid hoqueta :

\- Comment ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est Dumbledore qui gère ses comptes depuis toujours...

\- Justement, fit le gobelin, j'ai remarqué de nombreuses dépenses au nom d'Albus Dumbledore dans les relevés de compte ainsi que d'autres au nom des Weasley. Comme le testament des Potter indique que la légitimité du compte revient à Harry Potter ici présent, et qu'il n'est aucunement précisé que des virements annuels doivent être dirigés vers les comptes Weasley et Dumbledore, alors il vaut mieux que Harry possède cette clé.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils :

\- Moi je veux bien, mais Dumbledore est le tuteur de Harry, il est dans ses droits de prendre de l'argent.

Harry était choqué, il cherchait seulement un moyen de voir si Severus lui avait prit de l'argent pour le lui rendre ou si tout ce qu'il s'était acheté ces dernières années venait des comptes Snape. Mais apparemment, ce qu'il prenait pour ses affaires étaient en fait des cadeaux de celui qui l'avait élevé. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Et Dumbledore qui osait se servir sur son compte sous prétexte qu'il était son tuteur...

\- Albus Dumbledore n'est pas le tuteur de Harry Potter. Le tuteur de Harry Potter est Petunia Evans-Dursley.

Le sang de Harry se figea dans ses veines tandis que Hagrid semblait s'être fait assommé par une massue de troll. Il attrapa la clé d'une main tremblante et les documents, il les observerait mieux au calme. Il réveilla Hagrid et remercia le gobelin en s'inclinant profondément devant lui.

 _(Reprise)_

\- On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller tout seul ? demanda Hagrid qui semblait encore un peu pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au _Chaudron Baveur._ J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.

Un peu intimidé, Harry entra donc seul dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

\- C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? demanda-t-elle avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin , un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe noire qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

 _(Petit changement)_

Le garçon se tourna légèrement vers lui et le sange de Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Malefoy, fit-il sèchement en guise de salut.

\- Tiens, Harry. Severus n'est pas avec toi ? Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, continua-t-il d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer au collège.

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Et toi, tu as un balai ?

\- Non, dit Harry.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, Severus déteste le Quidditch, tu sais y jouer ?

\- Je connais les règles, rétorqua le garçon, mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

\- Moi oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? Quoique je vois mal Harry Snape aller autre part qu'à Serpentard.

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Harry, je ne connais pas de Harry Snape.

\- Pardon ? fit Draco, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Mon nom de famille n'est pas Snape, mais Potter.

Draco l'observa un instant puis éclata de rire, Harry songea qu'il devrait rire plus souvent, il aurait l'air moins constipé.

\- C'est la vérité. Ma mère était la meilleure amie de Sev', c'est pour ça qu'il m'a prit sous son aile, mais je suis Harry Potter.

L'Héritier Malefoy continua à sourire :

\- Je veux bien te croire, de toute façon, je verrais ça à la rentrée, lors de la Répartition. Moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines se retrouver à Pouffsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller de suite.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ma mère à faillit y aller, c'est la maison de la loyauté et de la gentillesse.

\- Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! dit soudain le blond avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine.

\- C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, c'est lui qui m'accompagne prendre mes fournitures

\- C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il es ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

\- Moi, je le trouve intelligent, rétorqua Harry avec froideur.

\- Vraiment ? Et du coup, pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupe de toi et pas Severus ?

\- Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre fin à la discussion avec le garçon pour lequel son animosité atteignait la stratosphère, Harry sauta du tabouret.

\- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.

Harry sortit rejoindre Hagrid.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le géant.

\- Rien, mentit Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oies. Harry fut ravis de découvrir qu'on pouvait acheter de l'encre qui changeait de couleur en écrivant. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaire. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, ou d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre poste et recouverts de soie. Harry réussit à faire l'acquisition, en plus de ses fournitures, de deux livres, _Sorts et Contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore)_ par le professeur Vindictus Viridian, et _Plantes sorcières de l'Antiquité à nos jours (devenez un pro de botanique en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch)_ par Lysdunil Plantin. Harry acheta ensuite un chaudron en étain en se rappelant tristement les cours particuliers de Severus. Puis ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire, que Harry impressionna grâce à ses connaissances. Lorsque l'homme lui demanda où il avait appris tout ça, Harry se contenta de sourire tristement et de hausser les épaules. En sortant de la boutique, Hagrid lui assura qu'il arriverait même à impressionner Snape, ce qui n'était pas peu de choses. Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

\- Il faut aussi que je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Hagrid.

Harry se sentit rougir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-il.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapaud ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi. Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du magasin avec une grande cage et, nous la connaissons tous et l'aimons tous, la fidèle Hedwige.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettre d'or écaillées indiquaient : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

Ils entrèrent et Hagrid s'assit sur la seule chaise, bien que trois fois trop petite pour lui. Harry observa le lieu, la poussière et le silence semblaient renfermer une magie austère.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Harry sursauta. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

\- Bonjour, répondit le Survivant, mal-à-l'aise.

Il sentit très vite le sondage de son esprit qu'avait fait l'homme, aucun doute qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas été élevé par Severus.

\- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente pour les enchantements. Votre père, en revanche avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Très bien pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier bien entendu.

Il y eut un silence, Mr Ollivander s'approcha d'Harry et sonda encore fois l'esprit du Survivant. Grâce aux cours de Severus, il cacha habilement le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait élevé, mais il ne pu pas cacher son intérêt pour l'homme.

\- Severus Snape... Un garçon discret qui a très peu changé... Baguette de résine, 34 centimètres, froide et raffinée, sombre et finement sculptée. Il est rare de trouver une baguette aussi bien adaptée au caractère du sorcier... Ah, c'est ici que...

Il s'interrompit pour passer un doigt fin sur la cicatrice de Harry puis repris d'une voix douce.

\- J'en suis désolé mais j'ai vendu la baguette responsable de ceci. 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques...

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsables, et puis, c'est le passé, j'ai fais mon deuil maintenant.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

\- Bien bien, tant mieux si vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, de quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

\- Je suis droitier.

Il mesura le bras de Harry, après de nombreux essais qui défiguraient à tour de rôle la boutique, il finit par lui donner la baguette que nous connaissons tous. Boix de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes, rouges, jaunes et bleues en jaillit. Mr Ollivander la rangea dans sa boîte en expliquant à Harry que sa baguette était la jumelle de celle de Vol... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sous-Peine-De-Faire-Faire-Un-Arrêt-Cardiaque-Aux-Gens-Présents. Il paya et sortit, légèrement perturbé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Je suis désolé Harry mais il faut que tu ailles chez les Dursley, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils survolèrent Londres en sens inverse.

Oui ils avaient repris la moto en sens inverse mais apparemment ils volaient assez haut pour que les gens ne les voit pas, d'après le demi-géant... Il le déposa dans le jardin des Dursley sans que personne (vive la magie) ne les voit (sauf ces trois-là mais bon... ils ne comptaient, pour ainsi dire, pas). Hagrid lui donna son billet pour Poudlard et repartit après l'avoir longuement étouf.., pardon, serré dans ses bras.

 **.oO0Oo.**

 **Vous trouvez pas Hagrid super attachant? Moi je l'adore! Enfin bref. Evil Dumbledore et Weasley... C'est pour ça que je pense mettre Harry à Gryffondor, jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait laissé allé autre part après tout... Dites moi si vous voulez absolument que je change de maison mais sinon moi ça m'irait bien de mettre Harry chez les braves en soulignant qu'il n'y a pas sa place... Review? Kiss!**


	7. Chapitre 7: Rendez-vous sur la voie 9

**Bon, fallait bien que j'ai mon chapitre à moi, nan? Enfinle titre... bref. Enfin, le voici le voilà après beaucoup trop longtemps... Bon... J'espère que vous avez pas trop patienté... _Nan, ils s'en foutent..._ Bref, heu... si vous lisez ça, bha sachez que c'est vraiment le chapitre qui signe le changement de l'histoire... _Il t'aura fallut 6 chapitres quand même..._ Gnagnagna... Et là les choses vont devenir bien plus rapides et (normalement) drôles. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, toujours dans le train avec des personnages que l'on connaît tous, qu'on aime tous... Voilà voilà, kiss'! Ha oui et n'oubliez pas... enjoyez (c'est pas français) le lecture.**

 **.oO0Oo.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾** ou **Comment faire fuir un Weasley dans les règles de l'art.**

Le dernier mois, Harry décida à contre-coeur de le passer chez les Dursley. Il avait bien tenté de joindre Severus mais ce dernier lui avait simplement renvoyé une lettre sèche. Le cœur de Harry se serra. Ce mois aurait pu être très bien pour sa vie Moldue, mais la partie de lui qui se souvenait de sa vie avec Severus se sentait extrêmement lasse. Les Dursley ne l'embêtaient plus, ils semblaient même avoir peur de lui. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Harry se rendait compte de ce que Severus représentait pour lui... Un père. Il songeait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus pendant dix ans et le soir il s'endormait, triste et son oreiller inondé de larmes silencieuses et rageuses. Hors de question que les Dursley ne l'entendent pleurer... Le matin, il se réveillait, encore endormi et les yeux rouges d'avoir veillé trop tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait adressé la parole à personne et les remarques taquines du potionniste lui manquaient. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de longues conversations, hormis lorsque Severus lui donnait des cours de potion ou d'autre afin de parfaire son éducation. Au bout de nombreux jours, Harry en avait eu marre et avait envoyé Hedwige à Severus pour lui demander de venir le chercher. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait vu avec joie sa chouette revenir, une lettre dans le bec.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi pour la bonne raison que je suis déjà à Poudlard. Certes je t'y emmenais quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant, mais maintenant tu es grand et je te vois mal rester enfermé toute la journée dans mes appartements. De plus, le vieux citronné entre environ quatorze fois dans la journée pour me proposer une partie de carte, un bonbon au citron, un footing dans le parc, une compétition de rollers, de construire une piscine, de regarder si on ne peut pas brancher la télé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et j'en passe. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis aussi irascible en temps normal à l'approche de la rentrée. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que nous continuions à nous voir autrement que comme un professeur et un élève._

 _Cesse de m'envoyer ta chouette, ça ne servirait qu'à la fatiguer inutilement, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Cesse de m'écrire. Je te donnerais ton serpent à la gare, juste avant de monter dans le train. Sois à l'heure._

 _Bien cordialement, Severus Snape, professeur de potion à Poudlard. »_

En lisant la lettre, Harry avait étouffé un cri rageur, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Ce jour-là, il avait pensé avoir perdu un père alors qu'il n'en était rien. Et en s'en rendant compte, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était égoïste. Severus n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner. Jamais. Et il ne faisait que se protéger. Il avait toujours été solitaire mais s'était retrouvé à seulement dix-neuf ans avec un enfant sur les bras. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à l'enfant. Et ces sentiments qu'il ne réalisait que maintenant devait lui faire peur. Harry avait l'impression de comprendre parfaitement Severus. Il s'en sentait vraiment stupide. Il était pourtant trop tard, il avait déjà envoyé sa réponse. Il eut un sourire en y repensant, peut-être Severus le prendrait bien ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner, c'était leur mode de communication, et dans un certain sens, en continuant à le faire, Harry montrerait à Snape que pour lui, rien ne changerait. Harry se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé.

 _« Cher professeur, puisque vous souhaitez que je vous appelle ainsi._

 _Moi perso je préfère Sevy, Sev', Severus... Pas vous ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable rentrée en tout cas, mais sachez que votre quotidien va devenir nettement plus... coloré avec moi dans les parages... Je ne compte pas vous laisser tranquille, cher professeur..._

 _Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas de laver vos cheveux environ tous les quatre jours environs._

 _Le garçon qui va vous faire vivre un enfer chère chauve-souri des cachots. »_

Bon, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré... Mais Severus l'avait cherché ! Il n'empêche qu'il s'en voulait quand même... Mais était-ce si dur pour le potionniste de comprendre qu' Harry avait besoin de lui ? Arggg... Pourquoi était-il incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments ? Il voulait Sevy près de lui mais il souhaitait aussi s'éloigner pour se venger...

Harry avait aussi songé à aller dans une auberge sorcière mais sa popularité aurait été plus une gène qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait certainement pas été tranquille comme il l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

La veille de son départ, il descendit voir l'Oncle Vernon dans le salon, Dudley s'enfuit à son approche et Harry fut surpris de sa vitesse, étonnante vu son poids...

\- Heu... Oncle Vernon ?

Grognement. Harry le prit comme un acquiescement. Il continua donc.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille à la gare de King's Cross demain pour aller à Poudlard.

Nouveau grognement.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ? Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer, je m'occuperais du reste.

Encore un grognement.

\- Merci.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès cinq heure, l'oncle Vernon chargea ses affaires dans le coffre et ils partirent plus de trois heures plus tard sous le regard dédaigneux de Dudley et de la tante Pétunia pour Harry. Une fois arrivés, l'oncle Vernon lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

\- Ta voie 9 ¾ doit sûrement se trouver là, débrouille-toi maintenant.

De fait, Harry avait déjà pris le train de Poudlard, aussi savait-il parfaitement où et comment il fallait y aller. Bien sûr, les professeurs prenaient le même train plus tôt dans l'année, et Harry avait souvent accompagné Severus dans ces moments là. Il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers la voie 9 ¾. Il y aperçu une petite femme replète qui parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants.

\- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre.

Les Weasley, sans aucun doute. Il s'approcha, après tout, ils étaient sur son chemin... Ces gens lui avaient volé de l'argent, en soi, il n'allait pas mourir à cause de ça, mais le geste n'était pas excusable à ses yeux. Il s'arrêta à côté d'eux en silence, il n'allait tout de même pas les doubler... quoique comme ça ils ne le colleraient peut-être pas ? Les trois plus grands garçons passèrent rapidement, pourtant, la femme et Ronald semblaient prendre leur temps.

\- Tu le trouveras dans le train, vas-y Ron. Je te suis avec Ginny.

Harry se demanda un instant si c'était de lui que la femme parlait, mais étant donné qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Lorsque la femme fut passée, il se décida à son tour, sans compter que Severus devait l'attendre. Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à patienter. Oui il était puéril, et alors ? Il se dirigea vers le mur, il n'y eut pas de choc et il se retrouva sur un quai. La locomotive était semblable à une locomotive Moldu, certes un peu vieille mais d'un rouge éclatant.

\- Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud...

Il se tourna vers sa gauche, un jeune garçon joufflu était accompagné de sa grand-mère.

\- Neville ! soupira cette dernière.

Harry s'approcha timidement, la mère de Neville était sa marraine. Il semblait improbable que Neville fasse partit du complot de Dumbledore, le garçon paraissait bien trop innocent.

\- Excusez-moi, tenta-t-il.

La femme se tourna vers lui, il rougit devant son regard intimidant (certes pas autant que celui de Snape).

\- Oui ?

Sa voix était étonnamment douce malgré son air sévère. Il s'arma de courage.

\- Bonjour, je suis le fils de Lily Evans, Alice Longdubat était... est ma marraine... Je suis Harry Potter.

Neville ne sembla même pas surpris, une infinie tristesse avait empreint son regard lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de la mère du garçon. Sa grand-mère acquiesça.

\- Comme Alice est à l'hôpital elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi, j'en suis navrée, vas avec Neville, il ne connaît personne. Il faut que j'y aille. Essaie de retrouver ton crapaud, Neville et prends soin de toi.

Elle embrassa son petit-fils et serra l'épaule de Harry avant de s'en aller dignement. Son geste avait troublé le Survivant, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts physiques en général mais le geste de la vieille dame avait été empreint d'une grande tristesse. Il se tourna vers Neville avec un sourire hésitant. Le garçon répondit par un sourire, tout aussi peu certain de quoi faire.

\- Viens, on va s'installer ?

Harry accepta de bon cœur. Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide.

\- Un coup de main ?

Harry sursauta. C'était l'un des jumeaux Weasley, après avoir hésité, il finit par accepter, les deux garçons étaient après tout bien plus grands que lui et sûrement bien plus costauds.

\- Notre compartiment est au fond, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir, un de nos amis, Lee Jordan a dit qu'il avait un truc super à nous montrer ! Enfin, évitez de venir si vous avez peur de certains animaux. dit l'un des jumeaux avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Genre des araignées.

\- Poilues.

\- Qui mordent.

\- Avec des yeux globuleux.

\- À huit pattes.

\- Et d'environ trente centimètres de long.

Harry eut un sourire, il n'avait rien contre les araignées bien qu'il ne les affectionne pas vraiment. Neville semblait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Si vous venez, vous aurez sûrement votre place à Gryffondor.

Le regard de Neville s'embrasa d'une nouvelle détermination.

\- On viendra plus tard, le temps de s'installer.

Harry fit un grand sourire aux jumeaux avant d'enlever son pull. Cependant, ce faisant il releva ses cheveux et dévoila sa cicatrice.

\- Oya oya oya... commença l'un des jumeaux.

\- Oya oya oya oya... continua l'autre.

(Nda : si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime Haïkyu ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre)

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas...

\- Ce très cher...

\- Harry Potter ?

\- Le fameux...

\- Survivant...

\- Le célèbre...

\- Tueur de Voldychou...

\- Le... j'ai plus de synonymes, une idée, Forge ?

\- Pas la moindre, Gred...

\- Le réputé ? tenta Neville.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur air mystérieux tandis que Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Je disais donc... Le réputé...

\- Petit pote Potty ?

Les trois garçons regardèrent « Gred » avec des yeux ronds, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, signant sans le savoir le début d'une nouvelle amitié. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Harry intervint.

\- Je suis effectivement le petit pote Potty. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, mentit-il.

\- George Weasley pour vous servir. dit celui de droite.

\- Fred Weasley. dit celui de gauche.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Neville Longdubat, intervint ce dernier en tendant la main, toute timidité envolée.

\- Milles excuses, très cher...

\- Nous sommes...

\- Inexcusables...

\- De tant d'impolitesse...

\- Nous sommes...

\- Vraiment ravis...

\- De faire votre connaissance.

Ils serrèrent la main de Neville puis s'inclinèrent démesurément devant lui. Harry parcourut rapidement leur esprit et se félicita de l'avoir fait.

\- Enchanté Fred, dit-il à celui de droite.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Et enchanté Georges, dit-il à celui de gauche.

\- Mais... commença Neville.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec intérêt.

\- Comment as-tu su qu'on mentait ?

Harry leur fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Disons que je vais garder le secret pour l'instant.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire.

\- Dommage, on va vous laisser, hein, n'hésitez pas à venir.

Et ils partirent, laissant Harry et Neville seuls, mais la gêne entre eux avait disparu, ils se sourirent.

\- Alors, demanda Harry, tu espères aller dans quelle maison ?

\- Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, j'espère pouvoir leur faire honneur en faisant pareil... Mais je doute être assez courageux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de qualité, et si le courage n'en fait pas parti alors ce n'est pas bien grave, tu en as sûrement plein d'autres.

Neville eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas, il ne semblait pas rassuré. Ron Weasley entra dans le compartiment.

\- Salut ! Y a une place de libre ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque Neville le devança.

\- Je t'en pris.

Ron le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Neville faisait ici. Il s'assit face à Harry, éjectant presque le pauvre garçon de sa place. Mais le garçon ne dit rien, il se contenta de se pousser avec un petit sourire gêné. Serrant la mâchoire, Harry resta silencieux.

\- Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Non.

Le rouquin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il y eut un silence et Harry espéra un instant que Ron le laisse tranquille et parte à la recherche du vrai Harry Potter.

\- Tu me fais marcher, montres ton front.

Le Survivant claqua de la langue contre son palais.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Ron éclata de rire. Son rire s'étrangla alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait. Harry suivit son regard et eut une puissante envie de rire, sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Severus Snape en personne. Il avisa Harry et siffla.

\- Ne me fais pas te chercher dans tout le train. Viens dans mon compartiment.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, je te suis Sev'.

\- Je t'ai dis de m'appeler professeur à partir de maintenant.

Harry se leva et suivit « Sev' » sous le regard ébahis de Ron et Neville, il adressa un regard d'encouragement à ce dernier, se promettant silencieusement de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Il arriva ensuite dans un compartiment spécifique aux professeurs. Severus semblait avoir, encore une fois, fait fuir ses collègues puisque le compartiment était vide. Il s'assit sur la banquette après avoir fermé la porte derrière Harry. Lequel resta interdit, Severus n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de simplement lui donner son serpent.

Il observa l'adulte, les sourcils froncés. De longues cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, son teint était plus cireux que d'habitude et ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage, lui donnant un air accablé. Severus semblait fatigué, songea Harry. Il déglutit, c'était sûrement de sa faute, et l'approche de la rentrée ne devait rien arranger. Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre, il se sentait horriblement coupable.

\- Je suis désolé, dirent-il en même temps.

Ils redressèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Je commence ? demanda Severus.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est à moi de commencer, je suis désolé de t'avoir blâmé alors que ce n'était pas de ta faute... Je suis un gros égoïste. Tu m'as élevé et juste parce que tu n'as pas pu venir me chercher à un moment je t'en ai voulu.

Harry regardait par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Et Severus le prit en pitié, bon sang, depuis quand appréciait-il autant ce garçon ?

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit-il d'une voix douce qui le surpris lui-même. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais en te prenant sous mon aile, et j'ai cherché un moyen d'anticiper tout ça mais... Je pense que j'étais tellement heureux avec toi que j'ai essayé d'ignorer l'échéance qui se rapprochait pourtant à grand pas. J'aurais dû savoir que la lettre allait arriver et t'expliquer mieux mon plan... Mais j'ai paniqué.

Harry sourit tout en reniflant, de tristesse, de soulagement et d'amusement.

\- Mais... comment on va faire pour les vacances d'été ?

Severus soupira et sourit faiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais essayer d'expliquer la situation à Dumbledore, il nous laissera peut-être une chance, qui sait ?

Le potionniste redevint brusquement sérieux.

\- Je vais devoir te jeter un sort indétectable pour que ta mémoire ne puisse pas être changée, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dumbledore a des plans pour toi, et je ne fais pas parti de l'équation alors peut-être qu'il essaiera de changer notre mémoire...

Harry le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, le vieux citronné, bien que fou et voleur, n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal pourtant... Devant son regard, Severus sourit.

\- Je sais, il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que ça arrive un jour, mais on sait jamais, ça pourra toujours être utile.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et son semi-père pointa sa baguette sur lui, d'une voix douce il murmura :

\- _Intemporem Memora._ *

Harry ne sentit aucun changement et fit une moue sceptique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà fais plusieurs test sur d'autres sujets. Je ne sais certes pas si mon sort résisterait à Dumbledore mais il résiste à une personne de ma puissance.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Merci. Je te vois à Poudlard ? Enfin... Je _vous_ vois à Poudlard, _professeur_?

La douleur que ressentait le Survivant se sentait dans ses mots, Severus s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'engageant dans une étreinte maladroite.

\- Retourne voir tes amis, murmura-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent tandis que la douleur refluait du regard de Harry.

\- Et pour Draco ?

\- Je m'en occupe, souffla l'adulte, il ne dira rien de notre passé. Et fais attention à Ronald et aux Weasley...

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'approcha du vivarium que Severus venait de poser sur le banc de la cabine. Dedans, le boa constrictor d'une quarantaine de centimètres sifflait et jurait, il se calma dès qu'il apperçut Harry.

 _\- Bon sang ! Ne m'abandonne plus comme ça ! Ce type n'a pas mauvais fond mais est incapable de s'occuper correctement de moi... En plus je n'ai eu droit à aucune souris, se plaignit-il._

Harry eut un sourire.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi maintenant. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom, d'ailleurs._

Le serpent sembla se réfracter sur lui même.

 _\- Bon, on y va ? Et hors de question que je reste dans un vivarium! Surtout que tes épaules et ton cou ont l'air confortables._

Harry haussa les épaules et tendit le bras vers l'animal qui vint se lover dans son cou, à peu près caché à la vue de tous. Le Survivant eut un dernier regard pour Severus et s'en alla, le cœur léger.

Son euphorie redescendit brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ron était seul dans la cabine.

\- Où est Neville ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, je lui ai demandé de nous laisser tranquille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je préfère ta compagnie à la sienne ?

Le plus jeune Weasley eut l'air incertain.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est un boulet ce type. Il fallait bien que je lui dise de ne pas s'interposer dans notre amitié.

Harry se força à rester calme.

\- D'accord, je vois. Tu viens avec moi voir la tarentule géante de tes frères ?

Le garçon hoqueta et devint encore plus pâle.

\- Tu es fou, reste plutôt parler avec moi. D'ailleurs comment tu connais cette chauve-souris des cachots ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Heu... c'est quoi ce truc, demanda-t-il en fixant le rat répugnant de Ron qui s'était installé sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira, heureux de voir que Harry s'intéressait à lui.

\- C'est Croûtard, avant il appartenait à Percy, mon grand-frère.

Harry hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules, moment que choisi alors son serpent de compagnie pour sortir la tête de son pull. Il bâilla, découvrant ses crocs. Ron eut un mouvement de recule.

\- C'est quoi cette chose ! C'est même pas autorisé. Et c'est dangereux. Vas loin de moi avec cette chose ! hurla le garçon en se ratatinant dans le fond de la cabine, soudainement très pâle.

Harry eut un sourire.

\- C'est mon serpent, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'avoir avec moi. C'est un boa constrictor mais je l'ai rapetissé, je n'allais pas le faire prendre toute la place dans la cabine quand même.

Le jeune Weasley semblait avoir perdu sa langue tandis que Harry s'amusait follement. Il tendit le bras vers Ron et le boa s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Ron, ou plutôt de Croûtard.

 _\- Il a l'air appétissant ce rat, siffla le serpent._

Harry eut un sourire.

 _\- Ne le manges pas, mais si tu pouvais faire un peu peur à Weasley..._

Le serpent obéit immédiatement et fit claquer ses mâchoires vers le garçon. N'y tenant plus, il hurla et s'enfuit en courant. Assez content de lui, Harry se permit un sourire victorieux et partit à la recherche de Neville.

 **.oO0Oo.**

 ***Sort sorti des méandres de mon esprit, il permet comme dit plus haut de ne pas pouvoir altérer la mémoire d'un individu. Il ne peut être lancé que par Severus car c'est lui qui l'a inventé (comme le Sectumsempra je crois je me souviens plus du nom) et qu'il ne l'a jamais appris à personne. C'est un sort très complexe, ce qui explique pourquoi Harry n'aurait pas pu le lui lancer à son tour.**


End file.
